Ligeramente Embarazada
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Todo empezó una noche de licor. La vida de Sakura cambia por completo, ella espera un bebe de quien menos imaginaba. Mientras que Naruto enfrenta la misión más importante de su vida, construir una familia. Argumento Original
1. Prologo: Abrazando la botella

**LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA**

**Disclamer**: Hola a todos heme aquí de nuevo, si como continuo en las andadas pues no lo sé, lo único claro que tengo es que una serie llamada Naruto reanimo ella llamita que se había extinguido con mi ex, si podría decirse eso por una parte y otra es que no me inspiraba mucho que digamos, hasta que llego el clan de Konoha si señores, con un niño muy tonto pero tierno de por medio y una peli rosa que curiosamente lleva mi tercer nombre "Sakura", en fin agradezca a Naruto mi renacer jajaja!! Comencemos, vi el tráiler de la película "Ligeramente Embarazada" (ojo no he visto la película así que es argumento original) nada más y me encamine a hacer unos papeles, la trama salió así viendo las calles pasar por la ventana del bus escuchando música que ni me gusta, espero les guste pues de verás es mi primer intento luego de mucho tiempo, disfrútenla. Los personajes no me pertenecen para nada, la idea es original, a excepción del titulo, disfruten.

**Summary:**

Todo empezó una noche de licor. La vida de Sakura cambia por completo, ella espera un bebe de quien menos imaginaba. Mientras que Naruto enfrenta la misión más importante de su vida, construir una familia. R/D.

_PROLOGO: Abrazando una botella y besando tus deliciosos labios_

Eran las 2 de la mañana, de un día sábado especial en la aldea de Konoha, que ahora vive tranquila luego de pasar muchas cosas y lógicamente ver nacer grandiosos Chunins que van haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, pero esta noche muchos de ellos se olvidaron de eso y dejaron su lado ninjas fuera del "antro o discoteca" donde ahora celebran el Día de la Primavera, un grupo en especial esta muy animado entre ellos se distingue una larga cabellera rubia que se menea mientras baila con otra cabellera con dos "puntas" castañas que le siguen sin dificultad alguna; Chouji; que esta con trago en mano dándole vueltas, a su lado aplaudiendo otra pareja que si se nota son más que amigos Hinata con Kiba que la abraza mientras se ríen de las locuras de sus amigos que ya están subiditos en tragos, TenTen también se divierte mucho bailando con dos parejas Rock Lee que se dejo crecer un poco el cabello y un muy entusiasmado Shikamaru que le da muy bien a la cerveza, mientras que en la barra Sakura, Temari, Shino y Neji hablan animadamente, Sakura se ríe a carcajadas: ya basta Temari no hagas eso!

Temari también se ríe¿pero que Sakura? Solo te muestro la cara que puso mi hermano cuando decidió venirse al fin conmigo por acá, pisado jaja!

Neji les mira resignado: te das cuenta como son compañero, se ríen de nosotros a nuestras espaldas… y nosotros muriéndonos por ellas ah!

Shino bebe de su extraño licor "verde": pues yo no me muero por ellas, serás tú que estás con las hormonas excitadas compañero!

Neji se pone rojo y se señala: OO' ¿yo… hablas de mi? Por favor nada que ver yo ando muy tranquilo… solo que hay alguien que esta muy "cariñoso"

Tuerce los ojos y Shino le sigue poniendo sonrisa tonta: ah entiendo… jaja

Neji señala¿lo vez? Que le pasa a ese "can" con mi prima… ósea no la llevare muy bien con ella, pero debo cuidar los genes de la familia ¿no?

Shino solo sonríe cuando alguien le da una palmada en los hombros era Sakura muy sonriente: muy bien muchachos vamos a bailar, estamos hechos unos "hongos" aquí sentados vamos!! (Los obliga a pararse aunque renieguen)

Temari aplaude: aja eso muy bien amiga, te apoyo vamos Shino a bailar jaja

Los dos muchachos resignados se unen a los demás, Rock Lee: ehh Neji wow!!

Neji le lanza una mirada derrotada: ni loco enfrentarme a Sakura no, no!!

TenTen se ríe: ay que chico por favor el hecho que tenga una fuerza descomunal no significa que te va a matar por favor… (Neji se ríe nomás)

Sakura bailaba con un vaso en la mano: "solo quiero que me beses como besas tú… le pido que me solución" (Temari se une) "pues tiene la llave de mi corazón" (las dos se ríen abrazadas) wow hacia mucho que no me divertía!

Ino se le acerca: amiga mía! Querida veo que estas muy bien ¿verdad?

Sakura levanta su copa bebe de ella ¿acaso lo dudas amiga? Que bien que decidimos salir ¿verdad? Ya necesitábamos esto A GRITOS… A GRITOS!

Ino asiente mientras bebe de su propio vaso: es cierto la floristería me tiene como loca, ahora las bodas y pedidas de mano están de moda jaja

Hinata que estaba siendo abrazada por Kiba opina ¿bodas Ino? Jajaja

Kiba sonriente: me pregunto NADA MÁS cuando alguno de nosotros se animara a casarse… solo opino ok (viendo a un Neji que estaba serio ya)

Temari ahora con una botella de vino: pues a mi ni me miren ok… será en años muchos años… hasta que se acabe la botella de vino jajaja!!

Todos se ríen, Ino se sirve de la botella: pues brindemos por que alguien se anime y así… por favor tengamos siquiera algo de descendencia no creen!

Chouji que bebía una gran botella de cerveza: sin hablar de los senseis claro!

Todos se miran y se ríen a carcajadas, Shikamaru: oigan ¿han visto a Naruto por si acaso? (todos se miran entre si, algunos extrañados por eso)

Hinata con su clásica timidez: creo que salió un momento afuera, lo vi!

Sakura enfadada: Cha ¿Cuándo no ese Naruto¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer afuera él? Por favor la fiesta es acá (así enfadada comienza a abrirse paso entre la gente, levantando su copa en alto) ahora mismo lo traigo ok!

Ino con una gotita en la cien: vaya mi amiga, cuando se dará cuenta de "eso"

Rock Lee rascándose la cabeza: pues no sé la verdad, yo creo que ya se olvido de "ya saben quien" para poder siquiera darle chance al pobre ¿no?

Neji "seriamente" bebe de su botella: es verdad ya son años de ese plan!

Temari bufa: es verdad hasta mi hermano Garaa un día me hablo del tema!

Todos chillan¿QUE? (ÓSEA ERA IMPRESIONANTE ERA GARAA )

Temari un poco enfadada: pues claro mi hermano también tiene corazón!

Kiba suspira: no lo sé pero él pobre de Naruto muere por Sakura y ella nada!

Shikamaru: a pesar que esta a punto de convertirse en el 6to Hokage (todos se miran impresionados) si es verdad, él no cambio y menos en ese amor!

Ino: bueno, ya dejemos que el destino ponga las cartas en su sitio si!

Shino: es verdad no hemos venido a filosofar sino a divertirnos ¿verdad?

Todos chillan SI al mismo tiempo y Hinata entusiasmada: RONDA DE SAKE!

Neji le ve lelo¿que cosa prima me estas pidiendo SAKE ACASO?

Hinata saca pecho: así es primito, y sabes que YO INVITO SI… ¿bailamos?

Todos se ríen y celebran la nueva ronda y así de nuevo a la bailanga.

Mientras tanto Sakura luego de luchar contra la enardecida masa de bailarines y demás llega a la puerta justo cuando iba a empujarla entra quien buscaba, ósea: NARUTO¿Dónde te habías metido? Te venia a buscar

Naruto que ahora era MUY parecido al 4to Hokage, Yondaime, por el cabello y demás; se rasca la cabeza¿de verás? Ay Sakura- chan solo fui a tomar aire no tenias por que ponerte así… ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan estás bien? Yo solo… ¿dime que te pasa? _"demonios no puedo verte así preciosa"_

Sakura tenía cara de puchero: no es así Naruto hemos venido todos, y así tenemos que irnos no se vale que uno se salga (bebe de su copa ya vacía esta la mira vacilante) vaya mira hasta se me acabo el trago… vamos por otro!!

Naruto sonríe amaba a esa mujer en todas sus formas, colores, expresiones y demás al menos sabía que se preocupaba por él pero solo como "amigos" cosa que le entristecía mucho, él la veía de otra manera: ok Sakura-chan!

Sakura sonriente le toma de la mano para avanzar hasta la barra: claro Naruto somos jóvenes, tú eres el alma del grupo… (Se para en seco y voltea quedando cara a cara con él que se queda en shock)… no es justo que te vayas, que nos dejes… que me dejes ok (cierra sus ojos y respira hondo)

Naruto paso saliva: etooo… claro que no Sakura-chan no te dejaría sola nunca… eso lo sabes verdad (estaba nockeado oliendo su fragancia, ella era más pequeña que él y su frente estaba frente a su nariz) jamás lo haré ok!

Sakura levanta la mirada y sonríe muy sexy: claro Naruto, siempre juntos… somos el equipo 7 aunque (baja la mirada y siente un nudo en la garganta)

Naruto sabia por que pasaba eso, era Sasuke jamás lo olvidaría, ella le amaba y eso le dolía a él, Sasuke era un tonto a veces le quería matar, hacer sufrir a esa chica, a su niña, a su flor… en fin delicadamente le levanta la barbilla para verse a los ojos con sus dedos: somos el equipo 7 siempre ok!

Sakura pasa saliva: lo sé, aunque nuestro miembro "dark" no vino ¿verdad?

Naruto sonríe pícaramente¿eso crees? Lo que pasa es q' Sai esta ligándose a una chica en la zona "VIP", vaya como ANBU tiene ciertos placeres, ni yo!

Sakura le toma la mano que sujetaba su barbilla: claro futuro 6to Hokage!

Naruto sonríe: jaja cierto ¿no? Aún no lo creo, tomemos una copa por eso!

Sakura sonríe: verdad (de nuevo lo jala hacia la barra ya en ella se sienta y Naruto junto a ella) muy bien tomemos algo fuerte… Power in THE ROCKS!

Naruto con cara de extrañeza¿Qué es eso por favor? Explícame please!

Sakura sacude la mano: no Naruto, hoy no soy tu "biblioteca personal" tú solo toma ok… conmigo (le lanza una sonrisa muy sexy) confías en mí ¿no?

Naruto estaba ebrio o es que Sakura no se daba cuenta que era él: si claro

Sakura le dice al barman: por favor dos Power in THE ROCKS a la 7 yeahh!

El barman asiente y ella se para jalar nuevamente a Naruto que se deja, así llegan donde sus amigos, Rock Lee: oye Naruto… ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura que casi tropieza si no es que Hino la sujeta: pues estaba en la calle, quien sabe que demonios haciendo… Cha!! No señor él no se me iba de aquí!

Todos le ven rara hablaba "de su", Hinata sentada en la barra: no se va ok!

Kiba se pone un poco serio pues no era novedad que la quería conquistar: ya basta de tanta cháchara… usted señor no ha bailado una sola pieza en 1 hora

Naruto con cara de resignación: pues si lo sé… es que me dolían los pies!

TenTen: no señor esa no es excusa, ahora bailaras con Sakura que solo bebía

Sakura levanta las manos: es verdad… esperaba a Naruto para bailar jaja!

Todos le miran y Naruto resentido: que buena broma Sakura-chan ah… yo!

Sakura niega con sus manos: no es broma NARUTO, solo contigo no he bailado en toda la noche ¿no es cierto? (todos asienten con la cabeza) ¿vez?

Shino: es verdad hasta yo baile con ella, Chouji, Shikamaru… NEJI!! TODOS

Naruto resignado: vaya que me perdí de mucho… (Ino le pone una botella en la cara) ay gracias Hino… pero ya hemos pedido unos tragos allá adelante!

Ino niega con la cabeza: no me importa todos bebemos así, BÉBELO NARU!

Naruto dio un brinco del susto y cogió la botella para beber: wow… esta bueno Hino gracias… ¿que cosa es? De verás que esta bueno, tenia sed!

Hinata: pues es un licor que hacen en nuestra familia ¿verdad Neji? Rico!!

Neji asiente y Temari: aja con que con esas, yo traeré del que hay en mi aldea ya verán es mucho mejor… aunque a mi hermano no le gusta, bah!!

Comienza una canción bastante movida que se llama "Pégate", Neji que estaba ya bajo los estragos del alcohol jala a Hinata: prima bailas conmigo

Hinata estaba muy feliz con esa actitud: claro que si Neji (mira a Kiba que asiente y se va con su primo, le siguen Ino con Shikamaru que la saca a ella)

Sakura se acerca a la barra y coge los dos vasos para ella y Naruto que recibe su vaso, bebiéndolo… menuda sensación era muy fuerte sacude la cabeza y al ver a Sakura ella se bebió más de la mitad y sonriente: baila

Así al fin lo jala a la pista de baile donde se mueven muy bien, Naruto tenia ritmo aunque parezca mentira y Sakura se movía muy sexy, así durante al menos 2 horas más no se separan para nada se divierten mucho juntos, por alguna razón Sakura esa noche no quería estar sin Naruto… le veía con ella, él le abrazaba, le daba de beber de su vaso, le hacia hacer coreografías, le movía la silla para que se siente… era genial todo un caballero, o es que nunca lo había notado hasta esa noche pero Naruto era muy apuesto, sexy con esa melena rubia desordenada y sus brillantes ojos celestes que solo sonreían con ella, la hizo sonrojar varias veces hasta que: Sakura-chan!

Meneo la cabeza y allí estaba él a su lado caminando por las calles de Konoha, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella a su brazo¿si que pasa Naruto?

Naruto la detuvo y la observo¿estás segura que tu mamá te dejara entrar?

Sakura estaba en otra: ay no sé… pero es temprano aún no amanece Naruto!

Naruto la pega más a él: ay Sakura-chan, son casi las 5 de la mañana ya!!

Sakura reacciona por ese instante: CHA¿Qué cosa Naruto… me va a matar? Ósea… soy mayor de edad pero debo de respetar la casa… ay no!!!

Naruto la coge por los hombros: tranquilízate justo pensamos eso con Ino, mira no es que sea… ósea… (Se pone rojo) si quieres duerme en mi departamento, pues ella le dirá a tu madre que durmieron juntas con Temari

Sakura "ay se ve tan tierno todo rojito" sacude la cabeza: pues ¿Cuándo hablaste eso con Hino que ni enteraba estaba yo? Dímelo Naruto ¿Cuándo?!

Naruto: pues cuando fuiste al baño con Ten Ten ya estabas un poco pasada de copas y pensamos en eso, bueno solo si te parece… ¿te llevo a tu casa y…?

Sakura: no, vamos a tu departamento y le decimos eso a mi madre, no quiero que nos grite a lo dos ok (trata de avanzar y por poco se va de cara) ahhh!!

Naruto la sostiene y en un rápido movimiento la carga en brazos: mejor así!

Sakura solo se abraza a su cuello y se duerme simplemente no podía más.

Al llegar al departamento, Naruto la acomoda en su cama… cuando la deja recostada se queda mirándola era tan linda, tan bella para él era única en el mundo, siempre con él a pesar de sus histerias, gritos, golpes y demás era una de las pocas personas que le conocían a fondo, uno de los motivos por los que lucho tanto para ser Hokage, ser reconocido al fin por todos y por ella la mujer que amaba pero que… lastimosamente siempre solo le vería como su amigo, luego observa su departamento de "soltero" vaya antes era una pocilga pero ahora su amigo y compañero de equipo Sai venia cada semana ayudarle a ordenar, pues era un maniático del orden y le decía que siempre debía estar preparado para "todo", como ahora que Sakura estaba en su casa… muchas veces había ido pero jamás se había quedado a dormir.

Se levanto un momento y cogía un poco de sake que tenía en su repostero, había tomado pero decidió celebrar "ese evento histórico" con un poco más, se acerco a ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y brindando: por ti mi niña!!

Mientras bebía ella despertó y soñolienta: vaya Naruto… que barbaridad!!

Naruto sonriente: bueno es lo último ok, ahora duérmete tranquila que yo…

Ella se sentó y quitándole la botella de la mano, la coloco en su mesa de noche, se le quedo mirando a los ojos y paso … comenzó a besarle de una manera primero muy dulce, Naruto estaba en shock no sabía que hacer… siempre lo había soñado pero jamás le paso… y ahora… ¿Cómo respondía?.

Ella por su lado, sentía que estaba haciendo algo que siempre había querido, pero que nunca pensó hacerlo… y ahora era el momento, besarlo, acariciarlo, era su chico… si era su hombre… era él ese rubio de hermosos ojos celeste…

Naruto no pensó más y se dejo llevar abrieron sus bocas, se fundieron en un beso ahora más apasionado, intenso, lleno de sentimientos descontrolados… ella le acariciaba el cuello, la cabeza… él abrazaba su cintura, su perfecto cuerpo… poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión… las prendas desaparecieron para dar paso a la piel… dos cuerpos unidos por sentimientos reprimidos… un amor que se dejaba libre al fin… la primera vez de los dos, él era muy delicado, ella pedía ternura y amor, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus labios no se despegaban para nada… y así se dejaron llevar hasta que no pudieron más… una peli rosa yacía dormida sobre el pecho de un rubio que simplemente le había entregado todo de su ser, por ello ocurriría un milagro.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS: hola a todos bueno la verdad son las 3:30 de la mañana no pensé quedarme hasta TAN TARDE y es que ya quería comenzar, no pensé que el prologo seria tan largo de verdad, espero les haya gustado jeje por favor sus reviews, es un universo un poco alternativo… no habrán misiones ni nada solo vida común de los chunnins en su juventud, serán solo 11 capítulos según tengo proyectado apóyenme please es mi primer fic de Naruto, bye!!.


	2. Cha! ¿Que Demonios hice Contigo?

**LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA**

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no he visto la PELICULA: LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA, recién ingreso al universo NARUTO, acepto __gustosa__ correcciones de cualquier tipo, y que esta idea es completamente original, no es una copia de la película. Gracias._

_MES 1: Cha!! __¿Qué demonios hice contigo?… _

_Despertando con un tonto..__ ¡¡Kakashi e Ino: Es hora de que habrás los ojos!!_

Luz… un ligero pero muy "perturbador" rayito de luz, estaba molestándola si pues realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo es que estaba durmiendo, solo recordaba que Naruto estaba con ella… vaya recordaba a duras penas lo que había pasado unas horas antes nada más, sencillamente decidió volver a la "vida", bostezo muy cómodamente… oh vaya al menos estaba en una cama, pero… solo había algo que no cuadraba ¿porque esa "cama" se movía al ritmo de la respiración de otra persona?, no quería imaginarse siquiera lo que podía haber pasado… solo esperaba que fuera una mujer… sus amigas… su madre… su sensei… quien sea pero que sea mujer, entonces con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos y noto que estaba equivocada… no era una mujer; paso saliva; pues no tenía senos; solo Dios sabe como se acordó de una canción "_todas las mujeres tienen en el pecho dos limones_", solo así decidió incorporarse para darse de lleno con la realidad… allí estaba con QUIEN había DORMIDO… se quedo helada, no sabía que hacer… si gritar, llorar, salir corriendo, tirarse por la ventana… decidió again tranquilizarse pero… oh sorpresa los dos estaban DESNUDOS y solo por curiosidad levanto la sabana que cubría a esa persona… "_Sakura __Inner__: CHAAA!!! No puede ser él… está desnudo… yo también… me siento tan rara… pero a la vez feliz… ¿QUE TE PASA?_", se quedo sentada viendo a esa persona mientras se cubría el pecho completamente tiesa, no pensaba en nada… solo quería saber 1 COSA… cuando… esa persona abre los ojos lentamente; ella pasa saliva: se despertó! (se cubrió lo más que pudo… mientras le observaba atentamente)

Unos brillantes ojos celestes se clavan directamente en ella y con una voz muy tierna: ohayoo Sakura-chan! ; ¿Qué tal dormiste linda¿Qué dese…

Sakura toma aire: antes que nada… NA…NA… NA-RU-TO… ¿Qué hago aquí?!!

Naruto le ve extrañado: pues lógico Sakura-chan "durmiendo y descansando"

Sakura se estaba controlando: pues es OBVIO¿pero que hago CONTIGO… ósea… pues… (se pone roja y chilla señalándolo) DESNUDOS NARUTO baka?

Naruto se sienta de un brinco y se examina todo…ante la vergüenza de ella, luego la ve a ella tan linda, frágil… solo cubierta con una sabana: pues… creo

Sakura se mordía los labios, estaba a punto de llorar: no me digas eso por favor Naruto baka… no… no por favor no… yo!! (Comienza a llorar en silencio)

Naruto se queda mudo no sabía que decirle, pensó; o bueno trato ya que le dolía la cabeza… y el cuerpo (se puso rojo de imaginar la razón); solo sabía una cosa, su ser estaba MUY FELIZ, jamás se había sentido así consigo mismo… podría decirse que satisfecho, realizado y más enamorado que nunca de esa mujer que sollozaba frente a él, cuando dijo: Sakura… yo… bueno lo…

Sakura le puso una mano enfrente: no digas nada "dobe"… tú solo voltéate, tapate… cúbrete… LO QUE SEA OK! (esto lo dijo estallando en lagrimas) si!!

Naruto se quedo hecho piedra hacía mucho tiempo no le trataba de esa manera tan fría, respiro hondo y se paro jalando el cubrecama para cubrirse el cuerpo, ahora él era él que sentía fatal ¿Qué quería decir la reacción de ella¿Qué tenía de malo si había pasado "ese algo" entre los dos? Él la amaba, supuso que se lo demostró de mil maneras esa noche, él la adoraba…

Ella buscaba su ropa entre las sábanas, sus lágrimas caían solas, no quería ni siquiera pensar que ella hubiera tenido SEXO con ese tonto, tarado, estúpido, idiota… pero a la vez tierno, dulce, amable… no sabía que pensar… solo sabía que el "desgraciado" se había llevado el tesoro más grande que ella tenía como mujer, que lo cuidaba tanto… y ahora simplemente; se esfumo; no pudo evitarlo y chillo¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE CONTIGO?!!!!

Naruto volteó asustado, se le quedo viendo y respondió: pues algo maravilloso… mira Sakura-hime no sé por que te lo digo; pero fue mi 1era vez (dicho esto se puso rojo)… además yo… pues nunca te haría daño… tú…

Sakura se quedo tiesa, eso fue impresionante… pero no negaba que se lo esperaba de un "dobe" que solo dedicaba su vida a tratar de ser el futuro Hokage, fuera de eso, era cierto él nunca le haría daño y ESO le quito las ganas de "matarlo con insultos y palabrotas": lo sé… pero Naruto no es justo, te aprovechaste de mi porque estaba ebria… no es justo, yo pues… ay!!

Naruto se quedo frío, eso era completamente: FALSO!! No fue así Sakura-chan, yo jamás haría eso… yo te amo, yo te aprecio demasiado, jamás haría eso… yo bueno lo hice, porque tú comenzaste (muy nervioso veía el techo) me besaste tan apasionadamente, entonces solo continuamos… fue lindo… además supuse que tú… eras… bueno, eres tan "moderna", pensé que no era tu primera vez como yo; ¿me entiendes preciosa? (Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina, él paso saliva) pero me di cuenta que no, fui el primero y…

Simplemente ya no aguantaba más, estaba siendo demasiado "lindo" y eso no lo soportaba, suficiente con lo que había pasado… no sabía que más pensar; simplemente: YA BASTA NARUTO! Me terminare de cambiar… me iré… y luego… pues… (Ya sin vergüenza se coloco la minifalda de jean y los tacos para pararse mientras se hacía una coleta) ya hablaremos… ¿te parece o no?

Naruto se quedo helado- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fresca Sakura-chan? No…

Sakura le grito: pues si dices que soy "moderna" así son las chicas "modernas" Naruto, así que… me voy, gracias por el hospedaje (dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió tirándola, todo adentro se movió por la fuerza de eso)

Naruto se quedo lelo ¿la seguía o se quedaba allí?, entonces- AHHH SAKURA¡NO TE ENTIENDO SIMPLEMENTE NO ¿Qué pasara ahora?!!!

Sakura bajo lo más rápido posible de ese departamento, no podía llorar, no podía gritar… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Simplemente ya todo había pasado, no se podía remediar… tenia que ver a alguien… demonios Sasuke como le necesitaba cuando estaba en esas situaciones, quiera o no quiera él siempre tenia soluciones "maduras", aunque hacia años no le veía… ¿a quien recurría?; sin pensarlo se comenzó a dirigir a la casa de mejor amiga "rival", Ino "piggy"… en medio de todo ella si era "moderna", bah ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? La conocía de años, como quería matarle… pero mejor no pensar.

Por otro lado, una persona JUSTAMENTE esa mañana pasaba por la casa de Naruto, por lo que se "gano" con todo el pase del final, ósea la salida de Sakura del departamento de Naruto eso le dejo completamente estúpido, tanto así que dejo caer su "preciada" lectura "Icha Icha Paradise"- ¿Qué?!!

Sin pensar no supo como en menos de 3 segundos llegó a la puerta del susodicho departamento y toco, dentro de él estaba un Naruto histérico que abrió la puerta con cara de que su sello del "Kyuubi" se había liberado- ¿Qué demonios me vas a decir ahora?... ¿Qué acaso se te olvido…? SHAA gomen!!!

La persona frente a él era nada más y nada menos que su "apreciado", Kakashi- sensei; unos años mayor; pero sin su inseparable librito, con su paciencia y sonrisa habitual- pues yo no me olvide nada Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto bajo la mirada: disculpe Kakashi-sensei… es que yo pensé que era…

Kakashi muy tranquilo entro al departamento- ¿Sakura¿Qué se olvidaría?

Naruto se puso como tomate y chillando- ¿COMO SABE ESO SENSEI…?

Kakashi le pasó un bóxer que encontró por allí y una polera: pues simple, la vi salir hace instantes de aquí… vaya Naruto que buena noticia, no me dijiste!!

Naruto muy avergonzado se coloco todo lo "lanzado": pues ¿Qué noticia ah?

Kakashi se le quedo viendo y sonrío: pues que más; ¿Qué son novios verdad?

Naruto se congelo: etoo… no Kakashi- sensei ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso eh?

Kakashi con una mirada calculadora:- pues ¿Qué hacia Sakura saliendo despeinada, mal vestida y a estas horas de tu departamento… y tu así ah?

Naruto se dejo caer al piso y cogiéndose la cabeza: no Kakashi, no nada de eso es bueno… ayer… hoy no sé, paso algo que estoy seguro para mi a sido MARAVILLOSO… pero que la alejo para siempre de mi lado, soy un dobe total… ¿Cómo pude haber pensado siquiera que ella me quería? Es ilógico!!!

Kakashi pasó saliva, jamás pensó que su "chunnin" más prometedor le confesaría eso, se sintió como un padre que se entera de- ¿tuvieron relaciones Naruto?, vaya… ¿pero por que ella se alejara de ti… la cosa es de dos? Así que por favor, tranquilízate, siéntate y si me tienes confianza, cuéntame lo que tu desees… para así poder darte mi opinión ¿te parece?

Naruto cogiéndose la cabeza suspiro y sollozante: es que de verás no quiero perderla Kakashi-sensei… usted sabe mejor que nadie, que la amo hace años!

Kakashi dejo su librito: en primer lugar, dime Kakashi, somos dos hombres!!

Naruto sonrío: vaya "hombre", si esto significa ser hombre… mi entrada a ese mundo fue al comienzo "gloriosa" pero al final… no sé, usted la conoce…

Y así esos dos hombres, dos amigos, se quedaron viendo fijamente y en silencio, el menor de ellos estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios: bueno…

Mientras por otro lado de la tranquila y apacible aldea de Konoha, una peli rosa tocaba la puerta de la floristería más famosa del pueblo, cuando ya estaba a punto de tirarla, una rubia muy despeinada salía renegando- ¿oiga acaso usted no sabe que los domingos…? Ah… Saku amiga ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Sakura simplemente la empujo y ya adentro, en medio de flores: Ino… amanecí con un tonto!!... amanecí con Naruto¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola?!!!

Ino le quedo mirando- ¿y que tiene? Él ofreció su departamento, además amiga mía estabas bastante prendida ayer no querías salir, se quedaron solos al final en la discoteca… no quisiste venir conmigo, querías estar con él!

Sakura chillo- ¿Qué COSA?!! No me digas eso por favor Ino, es que yo… ay!!

Ino comenzó a carburar: ay no amiga mía… no me digas que!! Por favor Sakura… si paso eso, solo tranquilízate… ¿no cometiste ninguna locura verdad? (Sakura le mira con cara de alma en pena) me refiero ¿él esta vivo?!

Sakura le comenzó a sacudir de las tiritas del pijama- ¿Qué te pasa Ino? Paso algo mucho peor que eso… por favor ayúdame amiga, no sé que hacer!!!

Ino logro que la soltara y tranquila: YA BASTA!! No hagas tanto berrinche, por favor amiga razona… si paso "eso" entre los dos… pues ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es ningún pecado, además ya era tu tiempo… por favor ¿eres monja o que amiga? (Sakura estaba en estado de "fiera" y seguía hablando como si nada)… por último ese chico te ama con todo su ser, eres afortunada

Sakura histérica- ¿CÓMO QUE AFORTUNADA? Tu estas loca AMIGA!! Es…

Ino enfadada: mira Sakura!!, te digo eso por que ese chico te ama, no me imagino como se habrá sentido cuando le reprochaste en la cara todo… por que conociéndote seguro lo hiciste, además es hora de que habrás los ojos (haciendo el ademán con sus manos y ojos), date cuenta de lo que significa!!

Sakura simplemente se dejo caer sentada: no entiendo nada, no quiero entender nada… solo sé que ya nada será lo mismo con él… conmigo misma!!

Ino la abrazo y suspiro: será mejor que descanses y pienses mejor, que te des cuenta al fin lo que significo lo de ayer amiga querida, y una cosa más…

Sakura le vio con desgano¿Qué más Ino? Descarga todo lo que quieras ok!

Ino sonrío tiernamente: pues gracias por la confianza, gracias por eso Sakura… solo quiero que mi "flor favorita" termine de madurar por completo

Sakura no quiso pensar más solo se abrazo a ella para llorar en silencio.

Volviendo al departamento donde ocurrieron "los hechos"; Kakashi termino de escuchar todo lo que Naruto le pudo decir en medio de sollozos; el pobre chico sería todo un shinobi pero no podía cumplir con la regla 25, no mostrar tu sentimientos para nada ante cualquier situación y era comprensible; simplemente estaba más preocupado por la chica que por él mismo, el amor.

Naruto:… y como le digo, yo no quería hacerle daño… ella es como mi musa, mi dulce niña, mi flor de cerezo floreciente… no se que más, yo la amo es todo… por eso lo que paso anoche no sé… si estar feliz o matarme por eso!!

Kakashi suspiro: pues eso es exagerar, ella simplemente va a tener que entender algún día Naruto… no se va a cerrar por completo la conocemos bien; es terca, testaruda, mandona, lideresa, dominante, agresiva (Naruto tenía cara de pocos amigos ósea él alabándola y…) pero… como dijiste tu dulce niña… también es inteligente, razona cuando se debe y lo va a tener que aceptar por que es algo inevitable… era necesario que abran los ojos ya!

Naruto con cara de no entender¿Qué cosa Kakashi… ósea como que teníamos que abrir los ojos¿Se refiere a los dos? Por favor en que sentido!

Kakashi que ahora estaba sentado a su lado en las sillas del comedor: pues verás Naruto, realmente no sé como estoy seguro de esto… pero ella misma te lo explicara algún día no muy lejano, él significado de "abrir los ojos al fin", tienen que entenderlo ambos pero más que tú… ella misma¿me captas?

Naruto ahora si estaba confundido: pues no mucho Kakashi, solo espero que sea cierto lo que me dices… ahora el dilema es ¿Cómo serán las cosas desde ahora? (los dos se miran bastante preocupados) solo espero que no me trate como una basura… no, yo no quiero eso de ella¿Qué haría si pasa eso? No!!!

Kakashi no supo responder a eso solo atino a darle palmaditas en la espalda, se quedaron en silencio un momento considerable: pues lo veremos mañana!

Naruto paso saliva, solo sabía que ahora si todo había cambiado completamente entre su amada Sakura, ojala y Kakashi sensei tenga razón.

_**20 DÍAS MÁS TARDE**_

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y un Kankuro con cara de pocos amigos estaban frente a la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade que les veía seriamente: ah ósea señores que no quieren cumplir con esa misión simplemente ¿no?!!...

Kiba cruzado de brazos: no es que nos NEGUEMOS sino que no estamos en ese nivel ya… por favor estamos progresando¿cree que somos chunnins no?

Tsunade les vio seria: pues con esa actitud los bajaría hasta… GENNINS!!!

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, Kankuro: díganos el porque nosotros… ok!

Shikamaru paso saliva, menudo atrevimiento de dirigirse hacia ella ASÍ!!!.

Tsunade tranquila nomás: pues confío en ustedes más que en otros, además Sakura me dio buenas referencias de ustedes… vamos solo es traer ese paquete muchachos… (Se paro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en la mesa)

Chouji: con todo respeto, Gondaime¿Qué tiene de importante el paquete?

Tsunade sonrío les llamaba la atención: pues es tecnología que beneficiara al pueblo en lo que se refiere a la medicina, es un equipo de ecografías 4D!

Muchos pusieron cara de no saber de que se trataba y Kiba- ¿de verás?!!

Tsunade levantando una ceja: al menos uno sabe lo que es UU; si Kiba…

Kiba estirándose: pues con la condición de que nos deje manejarlo a mi hermana y a mí una vez siquiera con animales, lo traeré con MUCHO GUSTO!

Todos le vieron extrañados y él: brothers vamos y les explico en el camino, es bastante interesante la cosa de verdad, divertida también ¿no Gondaime? (le vio con cara de APOYEME O NADA) todos lo verán en acción!

Tsunade estaba con cara de susto pero que le quedaba: cierto, ya verán!

Así todos, se fueron detrás de Kiba el "nuevo veterinario" del pueblo refunfuñando, Tsunade quedo rendida sobre su silla: menos mal lo logre uff!!

Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen y Hinata caminaban por la aldea buscando un lugar donde comer, hasta que al fin Sakura: quiero ramen!

Todas le vieron extrañadas, Ino: Oo' ¿what? Nunca te ha gustado el ramen!

Hinata sonriente: es verdad, el fanático del ramen aquí es Naruto-kun jiji!

Sakura sintió una punzada en el estomago hacia 20 días paso eso y no sabia nada de él, además por alguna razón quería verle, de verdad lo extrañaba.

Temari: ya déjala, serán sus "antojos" ps amiga, es verdad yo también quiero

Sakura le lanzo una mirada asesina a Ino y ella negó asustada, su secreto estaba bien guardado, TenTen suspiro: pues esta bien vayamos a comer eso!

Ino abrazo a su amiga: pues vayamos a comer ramen muchachas, apúrense!!

Cuando entraron al restaurant se chocaron con el grupo de chicos que comían apurados, diversos platillos y Kankuro molesto- ¿como pude aceptar?!

Temari se acerco a ellos¿Qué aceptaste hermanito? Viniste a algo ¿no? ¬¬

Kankuro levanto la mirada pues estaban en las clásicas mesas japonesas, en el piso y con desgano: claro hermana, pues una misión que nos dio Gondaime!

Hinata se acerco a Kiba y le dio un besito en la mejilla: hola Ki-chan

Kiba sonriente le convido de sus fideos: pues muy bien Hina-hime ¿rico no?

Ella asintió comiendo y Neji echaba chispas: ya basta Kiba, es mi prima ¿si?!

Los dos no le hicieron caso y TenTen se acerco a él- ¿Qué cosa comes Neji?

Neji se puso un poco rojo y señalo con sus palitos: pues pescado al vapor!!

Entonces mientras las chicas se sentaban en la mesa con ellos, se apareció Rock Lee que era el único que se salvo de la misión: hola muchachos les buscaba (todos le vieron con cara de pocos amigos) oigan no me miren así!!

Shikamaru: cállate cabeza de hongo, que te salvaste de milagro ok… menso!

Rock Lee no le hizo caso: bah ¿Cómo si me perdiera de algo interesante no?

Kiba carraspeo: pues si te pierdes de un juguetito muy interesante de verás!

Ino que veía la carta- ¿de verás, que juguetito les manda a traer Gondaime?

Kiba con ínfulas de saberlo todo al dedillo: pues un equipo de ecografía 4D!

Todas le vieron extrañadas, a excepción de Sakura que feliz: Cha ¿de verdad? Era muy necesario aquí en Konoha, pues nos falta tecnología actual!

Temari: si muy bien todo eso, pero acaso ese equipo no es para embarazos!

Las chicas le quedaron viendo, Kankuro: es cierto hay un simple en nuestra aldea, una vez Garaa me llevo al centro medico y vi como se hacen esas cosas

Chouji que trozaba magistralmente su pierna de pollo: interesante así alguna de las chicas si se anima a ser mamá… podremos verle al crio desde dentro…

Sonido de grillos y Hinata que era más extrovertida: jaja muy gracioso baka

Kiba ve a Shikamaru: oigan hablando de bakas¿alguien sabe que fue de Naruto? (Sakura se queda en shock, esperaba que supieran algo) Shino le busco ayer en su casa, solo se encontró con Sai "el emo" y le dijo que se fue a una misión otra vez (todos se quedaron en silencio) si más misteriosa aún!!

Ino molesta: es el colmo, nosotros le tenemos mucha confianza y él nada, es nuestro amigo de años y hay veces en que se nos desaparece por meses!!

TenTen le coge la mano a Sakura que estaba pálida- ¿Saku estas bien amiga?

Sakura asiente respirando hondo: si claro, deben ser parte de su… (no pudo más y se paro intempestivamente) lo siento debo ir al servicio un momento!

Todos le quedaron viendo, Shino llegaba y casi es atropellado por Sakura que salía hacia los servicios, señalándole- ¿Qué le pasa ah? Que caras oigan!!

Todos al unisonó le saludan y él acomodándose los anteojos: si hola a todos!

Temari golpea la mesa: es que es inconcebible que no acepte lo que siente!!

Cuando de la nada una misteriosa y galante voz: si que acepten que se aman!

Todos saltan asustados y Kankuro: ya párale no, Sai ¿Qué sabes de él ah?!!

Sai, el 4to miembro del Team 7, estaba asomándose por una ventana que estaba sobre la mesa de todos les vio y encogió los hombros: pues nada y todo a la vez (sonríe picaronamente… le cae una cuchara) oigan pues solo…!!

Neji señalándole con sus palitos: no estamos para bromas pues chico emo!

Sai menea las manos: ok, solo se que se fue a una misión, como saben le ayudo con su departamento… yo llegue 2 días después del tonazo (todos sonríen) y solo dejo una nota: "_Ya regreso, una misión, gracias__ amigo te dejo dinero__"_, dicho de paso el departamento era un completo desastre ese día!

Todos se quedan viendo y recién recuerdan, Kiba ¿oigan ese día Sakura no…? (interrumpido por una Ino que se para estrepitosamente) ¿Qué pasa?!!

Ino nerviosa: pues Sakura nada ese día, ella durmió conmigo al final ¿si? Y por favor ordenemos me muero de hambre… yo ordenare el ramen de Sakura

Todos le vieron entre extrañados y asustados, Chouji lelo ¿ramen de Saku?!

Las chicas asintieron y entonces Sai entro al fin saltando por la ventana: bueno comeré también ok (cuando en eso levanta la mirada) menuda cara ah!

Todos ven que Sakura regresaba con cara de zombie e Ino¿Qué paso Sak?

Sakura se sentó y aspirando aire: nada amiga, solo que me maree un poquito nada más (sonriente cogió la carta) ¿ya ordenaron mi ramen chicas?

Todos se quedaron viendo con caras de _¿__hello__ aquí pasa algo?_ e Ino no quería imaginarse siquiera el porque del mareo y dijo: justamente estaba en eso si…

Así paso el almuerzo muy tranquilo, al salir Ino jalo a Sakura a un costado: amiga mía, solo dime una cosa… por favor… ¿ya te ha venido el periodo no?!!

Sakura se quedo viéndola: pues no, pero estos mareos siempre me dan antes!

Ino solo le quedo mirando seriamente, esperaba que eso fuera así por su bien… sino simplemente… no mejor no imaginada nada estúpido, no mejor no.

CONTINUARA…

Disclamer: hola de nuevo aquí jeje! Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews de verdad, me han hecho mucha ilusión:: en verdad me la pase esta semana pensando como podría hacer bien este capitulo que es importante, espero les haya gustado… ya saben cualquier cosa que encuentren me lo dicen en sus reviews y sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi ¿si?.

Disculpen si hay errores u horrores pero los iré corrigiendo mientras lo releo o si me lo dicen sip, bueno quiero aclarar que si pasa por aquí cierta banda de "lectores", esta es mi última historia en script decidí dejar de lado esa manera de escribir que es mala costumbre ok, bueno besos a todos… espero con ansias y alegría sus reviews ¿Qué a pasado con Naruto? Ya lo sabrán, ay me emocione escribiéndolo así que me salió largo jojo… pero ya lo leyeron... ah una cosa más me mato colocando lo más decentemente posible mis signos de PUNTUACIÓN pero al subir el chapy a la página me los mata... así que no es mi culpa si no sale como debería ser.


	3. Un ligero retraso las hormonas!

**LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA**

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no he visto la PELÍCULA: LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA, recién ingreso al universo NARUTO, acepto gustosa correcciones de cualquier tipo, y que esta idea es completamente original, no es una copia de la película. Gracias._

_MES 2: Cha!! Solo tengo un ligero retraso; ¡I do not want to have boyfriend!_

_Amigos Íntimos¡Echándole la culpa a las hormonas!_

Hinata caminaba muy feliz por las calles de Konoha, llevaba un termo con ella, era extraño pero estaba cantando: "al ritmo de la canción, siento la orquestación... eres la música en mi" – cuando de pronto se choca con alguien, estaba demasiado distraída con el reproductor MP3 en el oído y además de ello pensando en cierto muchacho que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba enfrente de ella, así cayó sentada en el piso- auuuchh!!... este yo...

Para su sorpresa alguien se mataba de risa ante eso, por instinto ella había cerrado los ojos y no supo con quien choco, al abrir los ojos se quedo lela: tú!

Un chico vestido de negro le saludo sonriente: ohayoo Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?- este se paro y le brindo su mano para que ella se parara- lo siento ah!

Hinata se paro y limpio su falda, luego de un silencio incomodo ella sonrojada: no te preocupes Sai- jugaba con sus dedos- es mi culpa de echo!!

Sai sonrío cosa que la descuadro: ah bueno, estabas demasiado feliz no niña!

Hinata roja: ah si... bueno un poco, es que escuchaba mi canción favorita jeje

Sai suspiro: bueno espero que estés bien¿por cierto a donde vas a estas horas?- Hinata se quedo lela y se puso muy roja, cierto era muy temprano vio su reloj eran las 7:30 a.m., el chico decidió dejarla allí- no te demoro...

Hinata suspiro- ah bueno tú también espero que la pases bien hoy yo ps...- comenzó a caminar viendo el piso y recordó a alguien- ¿qué sabes de Naruto-kun?

Sai encogió los hombros: no lo sé- tragando saliva - ya sabes como es él ahora se va por sus misiones meses o días le preguntare a Jiraiya-sama ¿te parece?- Hinata le queda mirando extrañada- saludos a Kiba-kun si, bye!!!

Dicho esto el muchacho se va corriendo y Hinata se queda helada ¿cómo sabia que iba a ver a Kiba?, meneo la cabeza- Naruto-kun ¿en que andas ah?

Por otro lado los hermanos Sabaku estaban en la panadería de Konoha comprando unos pasteles, Temari veía deslumbrada la variedad de pasteles: ay!! Que delicia... como quisiera que Gaara probara estos manjares Kankurou!

Kankurou le ve lelo: si claro, mi hermano es fanático de los dulces ¿verdad?

Temari levanta sus manos: ay que poca gracia lorna!! Vas a ver que le gustan!

Una voz detiene la eminente discusión de los hermanos sobre que sabor le gustaría más al Kazekage Gaara: ya no sean tan problemáticos, Temari basta

Temari ve al sujeto en cuestión: claro el señor problemático ¿no? que milagro Shikamaru-kun comprando el pan... (coloca las manos en la cintura) ¿qué pasara hoy de nuevo? Ante este milagro ah!! (Kankurou sonríe ante eso)

Shikamaru se rasca la cabeza: no seas así preciosa, siempre lo hago solo que vengo más temprano (se acerca a ella para acariciarle el cabello) ¿qué hay?

Kankurou carraspea: jaja muy gracioso, esta conmigo por si acaso y Gaara...

Shikamaru suspira¿Gaara que cosa? No me va a matar por decir la verdad!

Kankurou cruza los brazos: no es eso, crees que no me doy cuenta de esto!

Temari se pone roja y Shikamaru: que problemático eres... ¿entonces que hago? Ya sé (los hermanos le ven ansiosos) le mandare una carta pidiéndole permiso al Kazekage para cortejar a su hermana, estando aquí el otro ¿no?

Temari se pone más roja aún¿qué...que...cosas dices? Acaso tu me estas...

Shikamaru sonríe: así es Temari linda, quiero que comencemos a ser más que amigos (la pobre muchacha estaba en shock) digo si el dobe de Naruto se anima a chillar a los 4 vientos que ama a Sakura-chan ¿por qué no puedo...

Kankurou lo señala: ya basta bicho!! Estas hablando de mi hermana ok...!!!

El señor de la panadería veía la escena muy divertido y atina a hablar: joven ¿no se anima a comprar esta torta de nueces en forma de corazón?!!- sonríe

Los 3 le quedan viendo lelos Temari estaba demasiado impresionada: ah gracias... por favor Shikamaru podemos hablar de esto otro día por favor!

Shikamaru: si claro linda, bueno señor me puede dar 10 panes blancos!

Kankurou estaba enfadado: y a mi me da 6 panes de maní por favor señor!

Temari no sabía que decir jamás pensó que Shikamaru dijera eso así nomás en la panadería, los 3 salieron juntos y Temari: nos vemos más tarde ¿si?

Shikamaru le sonríe y se va: claro que si linda, nos vemos Kankurou-kun!

Temari le hacia adiós con carita ilusionada y Kankurou echaba chispas: demonios hermana ¿cómo es posible? Si hubiera tenido a mis marionetas!!

La chica no le hacia el más mínimo caso y él pensaba: Gaara me mata por esto (se imaginaba que su hermano lo encerraba en su tumba de arena diciéndole:_ se supone que ibas a cuidar a nuestra hermana y me la traes casada!!_; el muchacho abre mucho los ojos y pasa saliva) Temari ni lo sueñes!

Temari no le hacia caso estaba muy feliz ante eso y avanzaba hacia su casa.

Por otro lado Hinata llega al fin a su destino, la torre principal de la villa de Konoha, muy feliz sube a toda velocidad y entra a una habitación: ohayooo!!!

Dentro de ella se ve a Kiba con Shino que dormían sobre unos cables, babeando al costado de ellos Akamaru que estaba patas arriba: UU' chicos

Akamaru solo bufa y Shino mueve una de sus manos: 5 minutos más por favor!! (y así se acurruca más sobre Akamaru que ni cuenta se da de ello)

Hinata se acerca a Kiba y se le queda observando embelesada: ay que lindo te vez hasta durmiendo Kiba-kun (se pone muy roja) como no te vi antes (menea su cabeza resignada) ósea Naruto- kun moría por Sakura pero en fin

Kiba se estira y Hinata se pone muy roja, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí solo sabia que no durmió toda la noche pensando en como llevarle el desayuno a Kiba... y bueno a Shino que trabajaban en el armado del nuevo aparato de ecografías que ellos mismos trajeron a Konoha el día anterior, viendo ese aparato delante de ella no se imaginaba cual de las chicas de su generación seria la primera en usarlo, se le puso la piel de gallina de solo pensar... bebes, verlos dentro de ella, era muy emocionante... pero a la vez asustaba, una vida dependía completamente de ti, ni imaginarlo.

Mientras Hinata se quedaba viendo ese aparato, una pelirosa estaba viéndose al espejo completamente desencajada: Sakura ¿qué te pasa? (se tocaba la cara y asustada) no puede ser... pero no me viene la regla (Inner histérica: SI BAKA NO TE VIENE!! RAZONA, PIENSA, ACÉPTALO) BASTA!! Eso no es posible yo no puedo... no ni pensarlo, ósea no puede ser!!

Sale del baño de su habitación para dirigirse a su cama, se mete en ella y cuando voltea hacia su mesita de noche ve una foto... se queda mirándola y piensa: demonios... ¿Naruto baka donde estás? Sasuke te necesito tanto...(sin querer se le salen unas lagrimas) diablos que diría Kakashi-sensei... yo ya no soy la niñita que llora de todo... pero ahora estoy muy sensible, los necesito a los 3... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto ¿por qué me dejas sola ahora?!!

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y Sakura se encontraba revisando a Chouji que no dejaba de comer sus papitas: ya basta... tu chakra huele a papitas niño!!!

Chouji le sonrie: no digas eso amiga! Es que me muero de hambre... estoy cansado y todavía debo recuperar fuerzas por esa tonta misión... bah no quiero ni recordarlo, ir a la aldea de la hierba es muy cansado, que horrible!

Sakura: que exagerado, para eso eres jounnin ps Chouji además solo trajeron ese equipo de ecografías, no es una misión muy difícil que digamos!

Chouji estaba a punto de responderle cuando un Rock Lee histérico ingresa al consultorio: Sakura-chan!! Por favor ayúdame se me acaba de estirar el músculo (le muestra el brazo derecho, los otros dos le quedan viendo) ya ps!!

Sakura suspira: ay Lee! Te pasas, no siempre tendrás la llama de la juventud... (Lee le iba a corregir) o como se llame para que hagas esas cosas!

Rock Lee le ve con cara de gatito: pero si tengo 21 años recién Sakura-chan

Chouji con Sakura tenían gotitas en la cien: ah si claro... pero eres un loco!

El gordito se ríe: además el único que puede hacer tanta locura es Naruto...

Sakura deja de revisarle el chakra y se pone triste, Rock Lee se da cuenta: ay Chouji eres un tarado, mira Sakura- chan ya se puso triste¿le extrañas?

Ella niega con la cabeza: no que va, si siempre hace eso... total es su sueño ser Hokage... no soy nadie para impedirle que lo cumpla ¿no creen eso?...

Los dos le quedan viendo y Lee: Sakura linda, me da gusto que lo vayas aceptando (suspira para sus adentros) además yo ya me resigne a que no eres para mi hermosa flor de cerezo... pero por mientras ¡¿me puedes curar?! (cae arrodillado y con cascaditas en los ojos) por favor me duele!!!!

Sakura con una gotita en la cien¿cómo que te resignaste? No entiendo Lee!

Chouji deja de comer sus papitas y se las convida: Sa-ku-ra!! Por favor piensa!!- ella le queda viendo pero coge papitas- ósea no es competencia justa para él ni para nadie me entiendes- ella le ve más extrañada- bahh!!

Sakura pasa saliva: yo no sé pero... ahora si ando volando¿Lee por que te resignaste?- el joven con la flama más ardiente de Konoha estaba como zombie y levanta la mirada, ella pasa saliva- les juro que no entiendo nada!!

Lee suspira¿cómo es posible que no te des cuenta aún? Siendo tan inteligente, hermosa... por favor toda una Diva, Haruno Sakura abre los ojos!

Sakura se queda en shock ya van 2 personas que le decían eso, sin saber como paso se comienza a sentir muy mal y se toca la cabeza: que horrible...

Chouji con Lee ven en cámara lenta como Sakura se desplomaba de su asiento junto a la cama del gordito, los dos se miran lelos y chillan: Sakura!!!

Por otro lado Ino Yamanaka estaba en su floristería muy feliz cuando ve pasar a través de las ventanas a una persona que estaba ansiosa de ver, se demora un poco en asimilar la idea pero sale corriendo y grita: NARUTO!!!

Un chico con un abrigo negro largo se para en seco y voltea sonriente: INO!

La chica sonríe y se acerca a él pero a medida que llegaba cambia su expresión y cuando lo hace: Uzumaki Naruto- él chico pasa saliva- ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?!! DÍMELO!- ve el piso- nos preocupaste mucho dobe!

Naruto se rasca la cabeza con una gotita en la cien: pueesss... me fui a una misión que me encargo Tsunade-sama... jeje ya sabes para ser jounnin al fin!!

Ino con las manos en la cintura suspira: lo sé, pero al menos hubieras tenido la amabilidad, la caballerosidad, la cortesía de... decirle eso a Sakura ¿no?!!

El chico se queda pensativo: ah... Sakura! bueno yo la busque pero no estaba- levanta la mirada- tú bien sabes que no puedo irme sin verla a ella ¿no? y hablando de eso ¿cómo esta Sakura?- esto lo dice suspirando- la extrañe...

Ino le queda viendo, su amiga era ciega, idiota, sordomuda, retrasada... no entendía como es que no aceptaba o saben los hokages anteriores no se daba cuenta de cómo la amaba ese chico y suspirando: ella esta en la torre ahora!

Naruto ahora le ve de frente: genial- sonríe- pero ¿querrá verme al menos?!

Ino sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro- claro que si, pero primero...

Naruto sonríe y entiende la indirecta, comenzándose a ir- si claro Yamanaka, gracias por lo que me dices, ah me bañare bien- al voltear Ino se le queda viendo, pero algo le impresiona ese abrigo largo llevaba un símbolo que la dejo helada y aparte de eso, sus manos... ¿por qué tenia arena en el hombro?, la chica solo pasa saliva- no sueñes Ino, más bien reza por esos 2!!

Naruto estaba feliz porque al menos tenia la certeza de su amada Sakura no lo odiaba por haberse ido sin más luego de lo que paso... si lo aceptaba y con felicidad pues había sido hermoso, solo que en su radiante felicidad nunca se puso a pensar en las "posibles" consecuencias de ese acto de amor absoluto.

... Hinata veía echa una estatua como es que Kiba y Shino manejaban el aparatejo que ella sin querer termino de armar hacia horas, en la pobre victima de su amado equipo 8 o bueno ahora Kurenai, suspirando: Akamaru!!

Kiba sonriente: ay Hinata preciosa ¿cómo es que supiste terminarlo ah?

Shino bostezaba: es verdad Hinata-chan, nosotros no entendimos como conectarlo- viendo sobre su cabeza- y eso que mis insectos investigaron...

Hinata sonrojada- no sé, simplemente conecte los cables donde note podían encajar- jugaba con sus dedos- me alegra haberles ayudado en algo chicos!

Kiba se acerca a ella y besándole la frente- ay linda, no digas eso ¿qué somos nosotros dos sin ti ah?- Shino asiente con la cabeza- ahora observa!!

Hinata estaba a punto de ver como se veía la digestión de Akamaru por dentro cuando por detrás de ella pasa un Kakashi desesperado, iba corriendo por el pasadizo Kiba y ella salen extrañados- ¿qué le pasa a ese ah?- se miran sonrojados por haber hablado al mismo tiempo Hinata- ay Kiba

Shino acomodándose las gafas- demonios creo que hacemos muy mal tercio- Akamaru asiente con la cola pues estaba patas arriba- oye puerco ¿qué comiste?- Akamaru hace el gesto de sonrisa- ya, te alimenta otro animal ps!

Mientras tanto Naruto llega a su departamento y al entrar se encuentra con una escena realmente impresionante dejando caer su mochila- Ero-sama...- efectivamente su maestro Jiraiya estaba sentado frente a la televisión completamente histérico y chilla- bienvenido Naruto-kun ¿cómo te fue ah?!!

Naruto balbucea- pues... bien... Sai!!!!- se enfada y chilla- ¿qué hacen en mi casa jugando con mi Wii?!!!- justo en ese momento la compu dice- Game Over

El mencionado chico rendido voltea- Ohayoo amigo!! Bueno es que solo tú tienes la versión 4 del juego del Icha Icha- sonríe asustado- ¿qué tal te fue?- el rubio le veía echando chispas- bueno Jiraiya quería jugar y lo traje!

Naruto liberaba su sello pero, decidió tranquilizarse al menos cuidaban su casa y estaba ordenada, no como la dejo y en eso Sai- oye ¿que onda con el desorden ah?- levantando los brazos- parecía que había pasado un tsunami!!

Jiraiya sonrie picaramente- aja miren ps mi pupilo... es un tsunami ¿verdad?

Naruto se pone muy rojo y empuñando su puño- no piense eso Jiraiya!! Usted solo tiene la cabeza llena de perversión- pensaba que Kakashi-sensei era incapaz de contarle lo que le confió- lo que pasa es que no hallaba mi ropa!!

Los dos le quedan viendo, su ropa estaba por demás ordenada y Sai mientras apagaba la televisión- si claro como si necesitaras ropa a donde vas dobe!!

Jiraiya se estira y avanzando a la puerta- en fin buena partida Sai-kun espero nos volvamos a enfrentar- los dos se lanzan electricidad y Naruto tenia varias gotitas en la cara, el sannin le acaricia la cabeza- bueno Naruto, descansa luego de tu "misión" y por favor utiliza el aparato que se atrofia ps

Naruto con Sai le quedan viendo lelos y el ANBU- pero si lo usamos ahora!

Jiraiya menea la cabeza- no me refería a ese aparato chicos... me entienden!

Los dos se ponen muy rojos y Naruto le cierra la puerta- pervertido!!! Adiós!

Y así los dos se quedan en silencio y Sai- bienvenido a casa nuevamente amigo- le sonríe, era extraño pero solo con su compañero lo hacia- ¿qué fue?

Naruto se saca el abrigo lanzándoselo a Sai que lo coge y sonríe: lo lograre!!

Sai reconoce el símbolo de ese saco y animado- es de esperarse 6to Hokage!

En la torre de la Villa, Kakashi logra llegar a su destino... abre una puerta y agitado- ya llegue Tsunade-sama ¿por qué me mando a llamar tan urgentemente?- la Quinta Hokage le ve extrañada- bueno menciono a Saku!!

Tsunade suspiro- bueno se ve que la aprecias, lo que pasa es serio Kakashi

Kakashi pasa saliva y detrás de él aparece Neji- buenos días Kakashi-kun

Este suelta la manija de la puerta y le deja pasar- buenos días Neji ¿qué a pasado?!!- los otros dos le miran realmente serios- por díos no creo que sea!!

Neji dirige su brillante mirada hacia una camilla donde esta una pelirosa echada y acercándose a ella- bueno no es grave en realidad, sino que es...

Tsunade en un rápido movimiento coloca sus manos en el vientre de Sakura, le queda mirando y meneando la cabeza- demasiado impresionante para creerlo Kakashi- él mencionado pasa saliva y cierra la puerta, mientras que la vieja... digo la Quinta con sus manos extrae un poco de chakra del cuerpo de su pupila común, él dueño del sharingan del copiado queda en shock- no!!!

Cuando en ese instante la paciente abre los ojos pesadamente y tomando aire- ¿qué... que... me paso?- logrando enfocar su mirada- Tsunade- sama ¿qué hace?... Kakashi-sensei... Neji ¿qué paso?- todos le quedan viendo fijamente y serios, la pelirosa se asusta y exclama- ¿acaso estoy herida...?

Tsunade menea la cabeza: no Sakura-chan, pero solo te pido una cosa quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo por favor... te hablo como madre!

Los dos hombres allí presentes les miran, Sakura pasa saliva- dígame Tsunade-sama, de verás que me esta asustando esa actitud, dígamelo ya!!

Tsunade devuelve esa mínima cantidad de chakra al cuerpo de la joven y viéndola fijamente- ¿haz tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien hace 1 mes, 3 días, 4 horas?- Neji con Kakashi se ponen rojos y Sakura se pone muy pálida- y dime la verdad niña, solo quiero la verdad... por que es muy serio!!

Sakura se queda en shock, no podía ser posible sus peores temores quedaban confirmados, no era uno solo... sino varios, Tsunade- sama le hacia esas preguntas directas por algo, ella la conocía, era su pupila... ella entendía de lo que hablaba, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y solo balbuceo- si... señora- ante esto los otros 3 quedaron en shock- solo tengo un ligero retraso- levantando los brazos al techo- yo no tengo novio Tsunade-sama!!!!!!

Neji pasa saliva y trataba de razonar que podía haber pasado en ese tiempo... cuando se le vino a la cabeza esa reunión de todos- no puede ser...

Kakashi solo se quedo estático y dijo- ¿que tiene que ver que tengas novio?

Sakura se sentó y rompiendo la tensión- pero solo es un simple retraso ¿verdad Tsunade-sama?- esperanzada cruzo sus brazos- stress, mala alimentación, falta de sueño, desorden hormonal... muchas cosas pueden ser!

Tsunade conocía muy bien a su mejor pupila cuando hablaba al revez, como Yoda de Star Wars, es que estaba muy nerviosa y decidió ser directa- no Sakura... eso no es siempre la causa de eso, sino bien sabes a que me refiero

Sakura negaba con la cabeza no podía ser, no quería imaginárselo, no quería ni aceptarlo y no supo como se paro para salir corriendo disparada por la puerta, los otros 3 tardaron en reaccionar para seguirla, Neji logro alcanzarla... la abrazo contra su cuerpo y pregunto bajo- ¿quién es el padre?

Sakura que ahora cayo arrodillada y Neji con ella, lloraba silenciosamente, negaba con su cabeza y viendo al piso, mordió sus labios y grito- NARUTO!!!!

Tsunade y Kakashi que estaban llegando al punto donde estaban ellos no fueron los únicos que escucharon ese grito quedando lelos, 2 pisos más abajo Hinata que veía por una pantalla los órganos de Akamaru con un Kiba muy explicativo y Shino que comía lo último que les llevo la chica, también lo escucharon asustándose y Kiba viéndola¿qué acaso ya regreso el dobe?!!!

Hinata encogió los hombros: no lo sé... pero esa era la voz de Sakura-chan!

Shino dejando de tomar su té: a lo mejor se dio cuenta de lo que siente x él!

Akamaru ladra muy entusiasmado, Kiba: hasta mi pequeño les echa barras!!

Por su lado el mencionado estornuda mientras se cambiaba de polera y Sai le queda viendo mientras se probaba el abrigo¿qué pasa Naruto-kun?! Dime!

Naruto se ve al espejo frotándose la nariz: ay no sé, será el polvo jeje!

A Sai se le forma una venita en la sien: eso es imposible y mismo barre todo este lugar ayer en la noche... seguro te haz ido al País del Río ¬¬ hace frió

Naruto con un tono burlo: si claro me fui a entrenar a la que fue guarida de los Akatsuki ¿no?!- los dos se quedaron viendo serios- mejor vamos a comer

Sai se saca el abrigo y lo deja en un colgador¿me pregunto que deseas?!

Naruto extrañamente: pues no quiero ramen para tu información ah!

Sai se queda echo una estatua, estaba loco había escuchado a Uzumaki Naruto que no quería RAMEN, balbuceando- ¿qué cosa haz dicho? Tú no eres mi amigo Naruto- rápidamente se pone en posición de pelea- devuélvelo

Naruto con gota en la sien: por favor Sai, es que ayer comí ramen hoy quiero otra cosa es simple- encogiendo los hombros- se me antojo comer algo dulce

Sai ahora simplemente cayo de espaldas- este mundo esta loco, ósea que pasa aquí compañero- se sienta en el suelo- Sakura come ramen y tú dulces!

Naruto se quedo mudo al escuchar el nombre de su amada y no escucho todo, como que ahora a ella se le antoja su venerado ramen- Sakura-chan...

Tsunade llamo a su asistenta- Shizune-san!! Encuentra lo más rápidamente posible a Uzumaki Naruto... tiene que venir ahora mismo- no podía creerlo estaba llamándolo porque...- él, según grito Sakura-chan, es padre del bebe!

Kakashi estaba en una esquina como un zombie iluminado con una tenue lucecita- etoo... mis niños han crecido... Tsunade-sama, nos han dado una paliza- Tsunade hace el gesto de no entender, entonces Kakashi con cascaditas en los ojos- hasta ellos tienen hijos y nosotros no buuuaaa, aunque usted ya no tiene posibilidades pues esta en la menopausia buuuaaa!

Tsunade levanta un puño echando fuego por la boca- ¿QUÉ COSA HAZ DICHO KAKASHI?- segundos más tarde Kakashi sale volando hacia el cielo.

Sakura en medio del alboroto niega con la cabeza- no sensei no llame a Naruto pues yo... él... - se pone a llorar más con la cabeza gacha- ¿qué hago?!

Neji voltea a ver a la Gondaime- Quinta él no esta en la aldea¿lo recuerda?

Shizune asiente- es verdad mi señora, él se fue a una de sus misiones ¿ahora que hago?- Tsunade se queda muy pensativa- señora ¿qué piensa?!!

Tsunade se acerca a Sakura y la levanta de un brazo- no te pondrás como una gallina mi querida pupila, debes enfrentar las cosas y cerciorarnos mejor- así se lleva arrastrando a Sakura ante el asombro de los demás- Neji por favor tráeme la historia clínica de Sakura a la sala de ecografías- se va

Neji asiente- claro que si Tsunade-sama- se para y suspirando- los demás mueren- y así entra a la sala de donde salieron y coge la historia se queda viéndola resignado- vaya Naruto si que no eres tan tonto como aparentas ay

Cuando estaba saliendo aparecen Rock Lee con Chouji que estaban también en el edificio, ellos llevaron allí a Sakura, el ninja de la llama de juventud- Neji-kun ¿qué paso con Sakura-chan? Dime si ya esta mejor por favor!!

Neji pasa saliva y Chouji deja de comer sus papitas- ¿acaso es grave Neji?

Los dos le quedan viendo impacientes y Neji- ¿saben si el tarado de Kiba termino de armar el ecógrafo?- los dos se quedan viendo extrañados- vamos

Los dos le siguen en silencio, salvo por el ruido de las papitas de Chouji.

En el lugar favorito de Naruto ósea el restaurant de ramen, donde al levantar las cortinas hace que una de las meseras bote los platos: Naruto!!

Sai saluda con la mano: ohayoo TenTen-chan¿vaya Naruto te puso nerviosa?

TenTen bufa: no me puso nerviosa, me asusto... ¿oye donde estuviste ahora?

Naruto sonriente: hola TenTen... primero ¿dime tu que haces aquí chica?!!

TenTen saca pecho: pues no vez estoy trabajando, Gai-sensei esta un poco mal y no habrán misiones, no quiero perder tiempo y quiero cocinar mejor!

Sai se sienta y con cara picarona: si claro para tu querido Neji Hyuuga jojo

TenTen coge una bandeja y se la estampa en la cabeza: cállate baka!! Eso de estar mucho tiempo con Jiraiya-sama te afecta... ¿no es cierto Naruto?!!

Naruto les veía con gotitas en la cabeza: puede ser... pero que violenta UU!!

TenTen sonríe: no creas eso por favor... además hasta Sakura esta más tranquila ahora- Naruto se ensombrece un poco- tú mejor que nadie sabes como es ella, pero ahora anda enferma la pobre siempre mareada o algo así!

Naruto se alarma¿qué me dices¿cómo que Sakura esta mal?- levanta del cuello a Sai que yacía en el piso con los ojos desorbitados- no me dijiste eso!

Sai colgado: ' no te dije eso porque te ponías como loco-levanta un dedo y señala a TenTen- mejor pregúntale a ella, a mi solo me usan para saber de ti, por eso paro con el pervertido de Jiraiya-sama- Naruto le suelta- kuzoooo!!! En fin compañero ¿qué comemos? Yo invito con gusto!!

Era demasiado tarde Naruto salió disparado del restaurant y Sai se sienta con los brazos cruzados y mira a TenTen- ¿tenias que mencionar a Sakura?

TenTen sonríe triunfante- claro es mi amiga, además yo no sé como diablos Naruto te trata tan bien, tu eras un completo emo, dark y mírate ahora!!

Sai coge una de las cartas-pues la gente cambia, además de Sasuke ya se encargaron otras personas- leyendo la carta- me sirves uno de estos amiga!

TenTen le quedo mirando a que se refería con que de Sasuke ya se encargaron otras personas, de él no se sabia nada- sale en 3 minutos ok Sai... y respecto al cambio, en la ropa no cambiaste mucho que digamos ¿no?

Sai sonríe ampliamente y se ve entero, negro, gris, blanco, rojo- soy emo en ese sentido pero en lo demás soy uno más del equipo Kakashi y Yamato linda!

Los dos se quedan mirando, mientras tanto Naruto corría lo más que podía a la torre de la Villa cuando en eso una corriente de aire le hace frenar a la fuerza y tranquilamente- por favor no tengo tiempo de saludar Temari-san!

Efectivamente era Temari que volvía a plegar su abanico- uy Naruto-kun, te nos desapareces por 1 mes o más- frunce el ceño- mínimo debes saludarnos!

Shikamaru que estaba a su lado- ten en cuenta que tu situación es problemática ahora dobe- metiendo sus manos al bolsillo- ¿qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?- Naruto le queda viendo fijamente y suspira- ve anda a verla

Cuando se disponía a correr Kankurou se le pone en frente- ¿qué sabes de mi hermano Gaara?- Naruto le queda viendo- por favor siempre vas a mi villa

Naruto se acomoda la bandana- pues él esta muy bien, dice que la cuides ok!

Kankurou pasa saliva y torciendo el cuello- es lo que estoy haciendo acá ok!!

Naruto menea la cabeza y observa a Temari con Shikamaru- ya me di cuenta, ahora por favor me dejas pasar para poder ver a "mi chica"- Kankurou se mueve un poco, hace el ademán de que pase, y se va corriendo.

Mientras tanto la reina del corazón de Naruto estaba echada en la camilla donde hace solo minutos Akamaru mostraba las maravillas del sistema digestivo, Tsunade echaba chispas- Kiba nunca pensé que lo utilizarías así!!

Kiba muy tranquilo- pues no sé porque no me creyó¿además como lo iba a probar?- Tsunade ve a Hinata y Shino que estaban a su lado- ni lo piense!!

Neji llega y ve con ojos asesinos a Kiba que abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura le mencionada se pone muy roja y saluda nerviosa- hi Neji-kun ¿cómo estás?!

Neji suspira- hola primita- ve a Kiba de arriba abajo- pues trabajando como vez- detrás de él llegan Lee con Chouji que saludan a los demás- silencio ok!!

Tsunade pone sus manos en la cintura- por favor esto es serio- todos le ven serios- Kakashi... eh lo mande a volar... se pueden retirar menos Neji, please!

Todos se retiran refunfuñando y en ese instante aparece un desgreñado Kakashi que acomodaba su bandana, Hinata- ¿qué...que... le paso Kakashi?!

Kakashi hace notar su sharingan al dirigir su mirada a Tsunade, todos se asustan- nada Hinata-chan... solo que aprendí a no meterme con la menopausia de una mujer- la mayoría se aguanta de reír- no la dejare sola!!

Tsunade se enfada pero Sakura llorosa- ya basta quiero irme ya a mi casa!

Le quedan mirando, Kakashi ingresa y cierran la puerta en sus caras, Shino- tsk que falta de respeto, cerrarnos la puerta en la cara ¿qué le pasa a la frente de marquesina?- los demás le quedan viendo- bueno a Sakura-chan!

Chouji ve el techo-pues me estaba revisando y se desmayo de la nada ¿no Lee?- dirigiendo su mirada al joven jounin- luego la llevamos con Tsunade!!

La cosa es que todos se quedan viendo muy preocupados y a la vez interrogantes entre si... cuando Hinata chilla- Naruto-kun que bien llegaste!

Lee le lanza una mirada recriminadora- más te valía sino te mataba dobe!!

Nunca vieron así a Lee y a Naruto no le intereso- cállate cejotas ¿Sakura?!

Kiba suspirando- no me sorprende- señala la puerta- esta allí dentro kitsune

Naruto pasa saliva y entra, era la hora de la verdad gira la manija y al entrar observa el ecógrafo... Kakashi... Neji... Tsunade y a- ¿Sakura que pasa¿por qué estás en este lugar?- su mirada era de asombro total- dime!!

Sakura se queda en shock al ver allí a Naruto¿tenia que ser tan oportuno acaso? Lo necesito tanto estos últimos días y se aparece justo ahora- yo...!!!

Kakashi suspira de alivio- menos mal Naruto, siempre tan... preciso, welcome!

Tsunade y Neji le quedan viendo seriamente, la Hokage sonríe a Sakura- vaya querida... tu amigo intimo llego en el momento justo para confirmarlo!!

Naruto y Sakura se ven completamente rojos- ¿amigos íntimos nosotros?!!

Sakura señalando a Naruto- todo es culpa de las hormonas sensei... culpa de ellas que me volvieron una ciega, una idiota- Naruto le ve muy asombrado- baka no me mires así¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando?!!!

Naruto se quedo helado no entendía nada, lo único que sabia es que si le pasaba algo grave a Sakura podría dar su vida por ella- pues no Sakura no... además lo que paso esa vez- se pone rojo- como te dije fue maravilloso!!

Sakura chilla llorosa- no es así, fue el sake, las hormonas no sé... pero no quería hacerlo y menos contigo me entiendes!!- eso dejo muy mal a Naruto de verás que le había dolido, la amaba tanto y ella lo aborrecía por eso, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se arrepintió- no... lo siento yo... estee!

Naruto no soportaba más solo veía el piso y decidió salir de allí, volvía tan bien, con tantas ganas de hacer las cosas bien y ella, solo, como siempre le recriminaba todo, siempre él era el culpable de todo, pero aún así la amaba.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía Naruto y le sujeto del brazo- hijo... digo Naruto... no puedes irte ahora- Naruto le vio estaba lloroso- no lo hagas por favor que Sakura esta asustada- sonríe y la ve- la conocemos ¿no?

Neji ya cansado de dar tanta vuelta se acerca al monitor y señala la pantalla- baka¿entiendes que hay en esta pantalla¿tienes idea siquiera?!!

Naruto pasa saliva, tenia un nudo en la garganta, simplemente niega con la cabeza y Neji toma la mano de Sakura- ella esta embarazada Uzumaki ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?- Naruto con Sakura se ven directamente a los ojos, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con taquicardia excesiva.

Tsunade toma una mano de cada uno- si es cierto lo que me dice mi... querida y mejor pupila Sakura Haruno- le brinda una sonrisa al chico- Naruto Uzumaki serás padre del niño que esta formándose en su cuerpo!

Naruto queda en shock unos momentos, no sabia realmente como asimilar esa noticia... su más grande deseo se había cumplido, Sakura seria la madre de su hijo o hija, él la queda mirando y tomando aire- yo... pues... bueno... yo!

Sakura que rompe en más llanto- lo sé no te interesa y no te preocupes que...

No termina de hablar porque Naruto le estampo un beso en los labios, al abrir los ojos ve la impresionante mirada aguada de ese tonto, no entendía, entonces él sonríe- dattebayo!! Mi princesa no sabes cuan feliz me haces, no te imaginas... yo pues... no sé, si es así... tú sabes que te amo Sakura, te amo!

Sakura se le queda viendo jamás imagino esa reacción en él... pero siempre no escuchaba una palabra clave, siempre tenia una vació en los labios de ese rubio "te... ", meneo la cabeza y solo atino a abrazarlo, al menos era maduro.

Los otros 3 veían la escena en parte sorprendidos y felices, Neji tenia activada su técnica sin darse cuenta ante el asombro cuando voltea hacia la puerta y nota lo que hay detrás de ella, la abre y caen todos los demás uno encima de otro... todos estaban lelos y Lee lloroso: mi flor de cerezo será...

Kiba pasando saliva: vaya... quien iba a creerlo Naruto tendrás un cachorro!

Naruto no quería que acabara ese momento, el más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida, formaría su propia familia cuando de pronto Sakura se separa de él y lo mira seriamente- Sakura, mi amor ¿qué deseas? Dímelo- le sonríe

Sakura pasa saliva- no te ilusiones tanto Naruto, al final yo seré quien lo tenga no tú... yo no he dicho nada de estar juntos aún ¿me entiendes? Baka!

Naruto se queda impactado al igual que los demás, Tsunade no entendía que le pasaba a esa muchacha¿qué trataba de decir con esas palabras?-Sakura!

CONTINUARA...

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí de nuevo con este tercer capitulo que me demore en el porque regrese a mi ciudad de origen y los fans no me daban tiempo buaa TT ciudad del pecado!!, en fin espero les haya gustado... muchas gracias por los reviews me dan muchos ánimos de verdad, hade confesar que este chapy salió totalmente del alma, decidí jugar más con los demás personajes que son importantes también, estoy viendo shippuden es por eso que me centro más en esta parte de la serie. ¿Qué decidirá Sakura ahora¿qué misterio oculta Naruto en esas misiones?, ahora que será papá se perderá como siempre, jeje sigan leyéndome please y dejen sus reviews que son muy importantes, besos a todos.


	4. Yo seré la mamá pero él no será papá

**LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA**

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no he visto la PELÍCULA: LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA, recién ingreso al universo NARUTO, acepto gustosa correcciones de cualquier tipo, y que esta idea es completamente original, no es una copia de la película. Gracias._

_MES 3: Cha!! Seré mamá... pero ese baka no será el papá!!_

_Naruto un futuro padre muy feliz... Sakura enfrentando lo inevitable _

Naruto y Sakura caminaban en silencio por una de las calles de Konoha, ella tenía una expresión desencajada, pero a la vez de miedo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, manos entrelazadas por sus dedos a la altura de su vientre, si ese lugar donde ahora se formaba un ser que no tenía la culpa de estar allí presente, estaba muy nerviosa, asustada, no quería pensar en el futuro... pasando saliva abre los ojos y piensa- ¿qué dirán mis padres? Soy una idiota

Por su lado su acompañante, ese rubio que cuando era niño era observado con total aberración en la aldea, solo tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca recordando escenas de minutos anteriores y pensaba- Tsunade!

_Naruto paso saliva, se quedo viendo a Sakura y negaba con la cabeza ya era demasiado lo que hacia esa chica con él, ¿qué deseaba en realidad, Destruirlo por completo ó que cosa?, pues si quería eso lo estaba logrando ni siquiera Sasuke, el cubo de hielo y nervios de acero por excelencia (1) llegó a ser tan hiriente como ella, se alejo de esa mujer y empuñando sus manos- ¿de verás crees eso Sakura?- ella solo le veía fríamente- ni siquiera pienses eso, yo no lo permitiré por nada del mundo... puedo renunciar a lo que sea, inclusive a ser el próximo Hokage- todos le vieron impresionados-pero jamás renunciare a...- bajando la mirada sacudió su rostro y grito- nuestro hijo ok!_

_Sakura se quedo en shock total, no podía creer lo que decía ese chico, ¿renunciar él... a ser Hokage?, ¿que se había perdido en toda su vida de él que ahora no lo reconocía?, aún así mantenía esa fría expresión, dura y porque no reconocerlo digna "made in Uchiha", si algo recordaba de Sasuke, era eso que ante nada se debía de quebrar pero ahora entendía que era muy pero muy difícil lograr eso, sobretodo con ese rubio de ojos celestes que simplemente, no supo desde cuando o como paso, le causaba una reacción en cadena en cada célula del cuerpo... que causaron el núcleo del problema de esos instantes, ella estaba embarazada de él, con una fingida sonrisa- ¿qué harás que cosa Naruto?- cerro los ojos y espeto- nunca cumples tus promesas baka, así que no tengo porque creerte eso usuratonkachi!!_

_Kaboooooom!!! Esos si fue explosivo, todos parpadeaban ante la actitud de la chica, sencillamente era como tener a Sasuke Uchiha ante ellos nuevamente, _

_Tsunade la conocía demasiado bien, ella estaba muriendo del miedo, nervios e inseguridad pero no permitiría que arruinara su vida por sus indecisiones... con voz de mando- basta Haruno- Sakura le vio sorprendida, jamás le había llamado así- no seas tan infantil, ahora mismo Naruto te llevara a tu casa, hablara con tus padres y explicaran JUNTOS esta situación, ¿me entendieron los dos?- Sakura negaba con la cabeza y Naruto asintió- ¿me..._

_Sakura chillo- pues claro que no Tsunade-sama ¿cómo cree que haga eso ahora?, mis padres me van a matar, ellos no podrían aceptarlo jamás ósea..._

_Naruto tomo aire- Sakura, no me importa lo que piensen tus padres de mi, se que como todos en esta aldea me consideran un monstruo, pero...- increíblemente se acomodo la polera y sonriente- yo soy el padre del bebe!_

_Sakura iba a reclamar aún más cuando Hinata intervino nerviosa- ba... basta Sakura-chan- todos dirigieron su mirada a una decidida Hinata- por favor, madura... ahora mismo no tienes opción y ve con Naruto- kun él sabrá explicarlo muy bien- sonriente dirige su mirada a él- ¿no es cierto kitsune?!_

_Naruto asintió seguro, si en alguien podía confiar "ciegamente", era en esa chica, su incondicional amiga Hinata, la chica de la mirada plateada- de verás_

_Kakashi saco su libro y suspiro- no hay más que decir como su sensei- todos le vieron con caras de desagrado- aunque crezcan siempre será así, les ordeno... no es más es su misión enfrentar esta situación como personas adultas y maduras, así que Naruto y Sakura no me decepcionen- levantando su mirada se dirige a la chica- ah, una cosa más Sakura, él siempre cumple..._

_Naruto se sintió muy bien ante esas palabras y Kakashi le sonrió dándole ánimos, siempre pasaba eso... jamás podría esperar menos de su sensei, en ese instante intervino Tsunade-sama- pues bien es hora de irse parejita _

Regresando a la mente de Naruto, él estaba en verdad decidido a enfrentar a sus "suegros", después de todo no eran los Akatsuki ni nada por el estilo, de pronto sintió un vibrar en su pantalón, Sakura le vio extrañada y él sonriente metió su mano al bolsillo derecho, sacando un celular azul; ante el total asombro de la chica, con pereza contesto- ¿si quien es?... ah Sai, si, si!

Colgó y mientras lo guardaba su estomago sonó, se puso rojo y- eto no comí!

Sakura le vio con el empuñando la mano- baka ¿cómo que no haz comido aún?!

Naruto meneando la mano- gomen... es que cuando supe que estabas mal yo...

Sakura bufo y suspiro, a pesar de todo no podía evitar preocuparse... menudo idiota, como siempre ella se encargaba de cuidarlo- pues come ya!!

Naruto sonrió- no creo que pueda, debo ir a tu casa para hablar con tus...

Sakura vio el piso y con expresión triste- lo sé... pero no te desmayaras ante ellos ¿no crees que debas tener energías?- levanto la mirada- tengo hambre!

Naruto comprendió, sonrió ante su dulce "chica embarazada", se trataban de sus dulces antojos- pues muy bien ¿qué deseas comer? Lo que quieras dímelo... que como buen caballero yo invito- levantando el pulgar- habla hime!

Sakura ante su asombro sonrió iluminada- pues quiero ramen especial chaa!

El muchacho quedo en shock y en blanco ¿acaso dijo ramen?, meneando la cabeza- de verás!! Pues que bien Sai- kun esta esperándome en el Ichiraku!

Sakura comenzó a avanzar- pues es de esperarse tu amas el ramen Naruto- le brindo una agradable sonrisa- apresúrate que muero de hambre x 2 jeje!

Naruto tenia que comenzar a acostumbrarse de nuevo a esos cambios de ánimos, lo sabia por que un "amigo especial" le hizo leer un libro que se llama "Como cuidar un bebe", según él "por cultura general", que las mujeres cambiaban de ánimos en un 2x3 en el embarazo, pero Sakura era así siempre, rascándose la nuca sonrió- si ya te alcanzo Sa-ku-ra se apresuro.

Por otro lado el Equipo Kurenai se encontraba caminando en silencio hacia la casa de Inuzuka, Shino se acomodaba las gafas y Hinata montaba a Akamaru que jadeaba feliz, ella rompió el hielo- ¿no les parece muy lindo lo que paso?!

Shino con su seriedad habitual- ¿qué cosa? Yo no le encuentro nada de lindo!

Kiba bufando, levanta las manos expresando desagrado- pues claro que no!

Hinata se pone roja- bah que poco sensibles son... ¿verdad Akamaru?- el perro ladra apoyándola y ella sonríe- no sé... pero yo quisiera ser mamá...

Kiba-san- dicho esto el mencionado se pone de mil colores- pero no sé tú...

Shino del espanto sin querer eleva su chakra y salen ciempiés de sus mangas, provocando un grito de Hinata y q' Akamaru ladrara; él muchacho se queda estático y moviendo las manos hacen que regresen, rojo- lo siento!!

Kiba levanto una pierna y sus brazos- por dios Shino nunca más hagas eso ¿si?- el muchacho suspira y tocándose el pecho- Hinata querida eso fue...

La muchacha aún asustada se tocaba el pecho rojita y eso le conmovió, odiaba eso de ella y así sonrío lo más dulce que pudo- una buena idea pero...

Shino ahora si que estaba en shock, ¿acaso sería una plaga entre sus compañeros? Eso de tener bebes era... no quería ni pensarlo- Inuzuka... loco!

Kiba con expresión de perro a punto de morder-... en un futuro, Shino- él muchacho maestro en insectos suspiro con alivio, pocas veces lo hacia en su vida, pero esta vez si era tranquilizante, Kiba continuo- ¿qué dirán los demás? No me quiero perder por nada del mundo cuando se enteren jaja!!

Hinata acaricio a Akamaru y con mucha ilusión- solo nos queda ser comprensivos, buenos compañeros porque nadie esta libre de eso muchachos

Sus dos compañeros quedaron congelados, ¿dónde estaba Kurenai-sensei cuando se le necesitaba?, no ni pensarlo definitivamente las mujeres eran...

...- problemáticas- el chico más inteligente y holgazán de la aldea de la hoja opinaba sobre las maneras comunes de conquistar a las mujeres- de verás Kankurou-san, esas maneras son problemáticas ósea rosas, chocolates... bah ni modo, además son caras... en realidad ellas son tan problemáticas amigoo!

Kankurou golpeaba la mesa- ¿qué me quieres decir? Mi hermana no es problemática para nada... te advierto que si le haces algo yo te hago pedazos

Shikamaru Nara suspiraba por enésima vez en esa aburrida conversación- ya párale, Temari-chan no es problemática como las demás ella sale del común denominador de las mujeres de aquí- sonrió picaramente- no por algo me trae loco ¿no crees eso querido "cuñado?- esto lo hizo levantando las cejas.

El hermano del Kazekage asintió gustoso ante eso, por alguna razón ese "tipejo" que cortejaba a su querida hermana, de modo descarado frente a él, tenía razón, su hermana no era común para nada- bueno en eso si te apoyo

Shikamaru- gracias, pero me apoyaras en que si es más problemática que ellas ¿no es verdad?- ante eso el jounin de las marionetas quedo mudo- jeje

Temari llego a la mesa donde estaban su hermano Kankurou y el chico que la cortejaba, pero para que negarlo ella feliz ante ello, en realidad estaba muy ilusionada... sonriente- ¿muy bien muchachos que vamos a hacer ahora?- les quedo viendo- ya hablen rápido- cruzo los brazos- no tengo mucha paciencia!!

Shikamaru bostezando meneo su mano- no seas problemática Temari-chan ¿si?- la chica echaba chispas ¿cómo podía decirle eso?- descansemos ¿si?

Kankurou se levanto y encogiendo los hombros- el lazy-boy tiene razón hermanita- se estiro con pesadez- por hoy ya culminamos nuestra tarea ¿si?

Temari suspiro, no entendía a los chicos eran tan...- problemáticos, ustedes!!

Los dos reaccionaron ante eso y parpadeando le quedaron viendo, ella levanto sus manos y chillo- señor llévatelos por favor, ¿acaso no comerán?!!

Shikamaru suspiro- ah era eso ¿princesa que deseas comer hoy? Tu decides

Temari se puso como tomate y su hermano gruño- pues... pues quiero... yo...

Kankurou se estaba cansando de ser "violinista"- ya párenle me dará diabetes insípida- los dos le vieron con caras de "mala gracia"- Ichiraku ¿si?

Los dos "tórtolos" en proceso asintieron y Shikamaru- seguro el dobe tendrá mucho que contarnos de sus "misiones" ¿no creen eso?- bostezo.

Los dos otros dos asintieron y Kankurou- ¿de verás son misiones esas o que?

Se quedaron en silencio, sin siquiera imaginar la misión que el poseedor del demonio de las nueve colas enfrentaría durante los próximos meses o vida.

Sai estaba con cara de pocos amigos frente a una TenTen que hablaba por su intercomunicador- aja... claro Neji-kun nos vemos donde siempre, adiós!!

Así la chica de los chonguitos suspiro sonrojada y Sai con tono burlón sacando voz de mujer- "si claro no me gusta Hyuuga"- volviendo a su voz normal- bah mentiraaaas!!! Moñuda jaja- arqueando las cejas- acéptalo ya!!

TenTen ardía en furia, no iba a aguantar más a ese estúpido clon mal copiado de Uchiha, cuando se disponía a sacar sus rollos y atacarlo, una voz la detuvo- hola amiaaa... por favor me sirves dos ramens especiales RÁPIDO!!!

La chica parpadeo viendo a la chica dueña de la voz, soltó sus rollos- ah si claro... hola Sakura ¿qué te trae por acá?- ve el reloj de la pared- tan temprano ¿no acabas acaso a las 12:30 con Neji-kun?- estaba extrañada.

Sai aún asustado saludo rapidísimo- ohayoo Sakura-chan un gusto verte!!

Sakura prefirió no hablar y Naruto le daba palmaditas a su amigo Sai que recuperaba la respiración luego de casi ser atacado por quien sabe cuantas armas letales y sonriente- ya luego sabrás TenTen- _Inner Naruto meneaba la cabeza- considerando lo chismoso que es cejas de azotador todo Konoha ya lo sabrá- _sírvele a Sakura-chan lo que quiere y a mi algo dulce por favor!

Sin excepción alguna los 3 parpadearon sorprendidos, ¿ese era Naruto Uzumaki?, Sai con cascaditas en las mejillas- ¿qué te ha hecho ese idiota, amigo?- Naruto paso saliva- ósea no comes ramen, pensé que era una broma!

Naruto sudaba frió y sonriendo falsamente- ¿de que idiota hablas? Por favor Sai cállate sino quieres morir- le lanzo una mirada con llamas- si emo!

Sai se quedo helado y asintió, Sakura levanto una ceja- ¿qué ocultas Naruto? Bueno como seguro ya se enteraran, cuéntales ps... ve practicando ¿no?- esto lo dijo en tono de reto- ¿acaso no puedes?... miedosito- un brillo resplandeció en sus ojos e _Inner Sakura- chaaa ¿a ver si eres como Sasuke?_

Naruto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la medula espinal, si así eran los primeros meses "personalidad Uchiha" no se quería imaginar el parto, era capaz de ser más explosiva que Deidara o más cruel que Itachi, meneando la cabeza tomo aire y sonrío- pues claro que puedo, de verás nena

TenTen que esperaba en la ventanita los platos no atendía mucho que digamos ese "lió de pareja" pensaba- ¿qué me querrá contar Neji-san?- meneando la cabeza suspiro- bah será para entrenar de seguro, ¿cómo es posible que se de cuenta de lo que siento por él?, no es ciego no obvio que no

Cuando volvió a la realidad... fue chocante o mejor dicho totalmente explosivo ese regreso, al escuchar de la propia boca de Uzumaki- pues como sabrán Sakura-hime estuvo malita últimamente- claro eso se sabía pensó la flor del equipo Gai, pero lo siguiente si era un flash de último minuto- la razón es simple, debo aclarar que me hace el chico más feliz de Konoha... y es que mi querida Sakura espera un bebe mío, ósea ella esta embarazada!!

La chica parpadeo y un plato se rompió dentro de la cocina, pero Sai solo meneaba la cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos... se paro y zamaqueo a su compañero con expresión de desquiciado- Naruto no hagas ese tipo de bromas!!! Me entiendes ósea no es bonito... no es gracioso!! Bakaaa no es...

Sakura suspiro resignada- ya párale... es verdad Sai estoy embarazada ok!!

Naruto sonrió ante eso pero... la pelirosa- debo aclarar como ya dije, yo seré la mamá y aún no esta decidido si él será el papá, ¿me entiendes Sai-kun?!!

Naruto quedo iluminado por una tenue lucecita... todo un digno zombie- y yo que ya me había echo ilusiones... de verás que será una misión de las bravas!

El cocinero del Ichiraku salió de su cocina y abrazo a Naruto que estaba siendo asfixiado- ay mi querido Naruto no sabes cuan feliz me hace esa noticia- viéndole se le notaron las lagrimas-al fin tendrás tu propia familia!

Naruto estaba morado y solo movía sus manos pidiendo ayuda- Sa...Sai... help

Y eso no fue todo, en una mesa privada (si el negocio había progresado, ahora era un gourmet de lujo) 3 personas chillaron mientras se paraban: ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- una de ellas, era mujer- Kakashi ¿qué dirás?!!!

El otro levanto sus puños en alto- eso es dejar arder la llama del amor si!!!

Mientras que el otro se acerco a Naruto y dirigiendo una mirada asesina al cocinero que paso saliva y lo soltó- lo siento... me emocione demasiado jeje!

Naruto cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba aire-... ay gracias al cielo... cof... cof- su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que fue puesto de pie a la fuerza, pero cuando se disponía a atacar vio a Sakura que negaba con la cabeza resignada; no sabia que creer de ella ahora, hasta que escucho- ¿qué dijiste Naruto?... ósea como es posible que no me hayas contado, yo que te hice gennin, yo que confié en ti... yo que te quiero como a un hijo... ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO- esto fue con la voz quebrada y patéticamente a lo "Gai".

Naruto comprendió y sin pensarlo volteo para abrazarle, muy emocionado- lo siento pero me acabo de enterar Iruka-sensei- ahora lo ve de frente- no diga eso que me hace sentir muy mal ¿si?, es maravilloso de verás que si jeje

Efectivamente era Iruka, su querido maestro- papá que estaba muy emocionado por esa noticia- NARUTO FELICITACIONES!!- ve a Sakura muy sonriente y levanta un pulgar- yo no me imaginaba nadie más para ti si!!

Sakura suspira y piensa- madre santa si esto comienza así... no me quiero imaginar como terminara, pero por ahora solo quiero- TENTEN MI RAMEN!!

La pelirosa busco a la muchacha y la encontró zamaqueando a Gai-sensei, con una gotita en la sien- ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? Por favor que alguien me sirva YA!!! Me muero de hambre- golpeaba la mesa "moderadamente" reclamando su orden, cuando el cocinero muy sonriente le alcanza un "súper" tazón de ramen y viéndolo levanta la ceja- supongo que es su felicitación!!

El cocinero sonriente, con las manos juntas y estrellas en los ojos- pues claro que si linda, debes alimentarte bien en esta etapa de tu vida come, la casa invita querida- fuegos artificiales detrás de él- es un día de fiesta si!!!

TenTen fuera de si estaba reclamando a Gai- ¿DÓNDE ESTABA GAI-SENSEI? Lo estuvimos buscando, nos dijeron que estaba mal pero...- sus ojos echaban fuego- VEO QUE ESTA MUY BIEN... dígame porque mintió!!!

Kurenai con gotitas por todo el rostro- TenTen linda todo tiene una razón!!

La kunoichi le lanzo una mirada electrizante y chillo- pues explíquelo ahora!!

Kurenai aspira aire- tuvimos que mentirles porque teníamos una misión importante solo para jounins de alto nivel- TenTen levanta una ceja- lo sé algunos de ustedes también lo son pero, conociéndoles hubieran querido ir!

TenTen con superioridad, deja caer a un Gai nockeado, meneando sus manos- obvio que hubiéramos querido ir... pero, eso no significa que nos mientan así!

Iruka que ahora trataba de tranquilizar a un Naruto, que sentía ofensa "ajena", movía sus manos de un lado para otro rascándose la nuca- lo sentimos mucho de verás muchachos... de ahora en adelante les diremos ¿si?

Todos estaban viéndose mutuamente a excepción de Sakura que devoraba su plato, cuando el estomago de Naruto sonó, este se sonrojo- estee gomen je!

Sakura con ojos de fuego- Naruto te dije que comieras!! Así que siéntate ahora!!- señalando una silla a su lado con autoridad- señor su plato dulce ¿si?

Naruto de un salto se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer su plato sin decir nada, Kurenai se quedo sorprendida- vaya que es peor que Tsunade-sama ah!

Gai se levanto y con un dedo en alto- la llama de la juventud no se maneja así bella flor... – TenTen le lanzo una mirada asesina- buaa Lee ¿dónde estás?!

Por otro lado Ino se disponía a ir a comer algo fuera de lo común, un plato "extranjero" llamado "Pizza", made in Suna que se especializo últimamente en pastas y panes, cuando un chico la llama- Ino-chan espéranos por favor!

Ino levanta un puño con una ventanita en la sien- ay!! Diablos tenía que encontrarme a esos dos- suspirando resignada volteo y sonrió- Chouji-kun!!

Rock Lee estaba con el mencionado trotando hacia ella, cuando llegaron él hizo una reverencia- un gusto de verte bella Ino-san ¿cómo estuvo tu día?!

Ino bufo- pues bastante interesante Lee, gracias por la cortesía ah- lanzo una mirada recriminadora a Chouji que se rascaba la nuca- en cambio tú!!!

Chouji le saco la lengua en actitud traviesa- vamos Ino, nos conocemos muy bien- la rubia meneo la cabeza, eso era cierto, por algo eran equipo hace años, entonces sin pensar los dos a coro- ¿sabes algo? Regreso Naruto-san!

Los dos se vieron lelos y Lee con frustración- pero eso no es todo ¿no Cho?!

Chouji con actitud seria veía el piso- es verdad Ino, hay algo mucho peor!!

La rubia les vio asustada, verlos serios en esa magnitud, pasando saliva- hablen pues entonces... saben que odio esperar- así expectante tomo atención, Chouji tomo aire y acercándose a su oído... la expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente, para luego sujetarlo de la ropa- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?... NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE... SAKURA... MI AMIGA... ELLA!!!

Lee estaba muy consternado- si es increíble mi bella flor de SAKURA!! buaa

Ino negaba con las manos en la cabeza-demonios esa frentona, se lo dije... pero no me hizo caso- con actitud trágica cae de rodillas- mis peores temores fueron confirmados- suspirando- pero que más da, Sasuke será mío!

Los otros dos muchachos caen de espaldas y Chouji- ¿cómo puedes pensarlo?! Ósea es impresionante él ni siquiera da visos de aparecer y tú!!!!

La rubia le saco la lengua- ay querido compañero, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... sé que ese tonto lo traerá algún día- se paro y limpio magistralmente- ¿quién más lo sabe? Ósea tengo que apoyar a mi amiga ¿no?

Así se fueron contándole como fue todo lo de ecografía y demás detalles, ellos aceptaron ir a comer pizza con ella, por su parte Neji estaba con Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y Kakashi-san analizando la posible repercusión de el embarazo de Sakura en la aldea, Neji- creo que exageran demasiado!!

Tsunade-sama seriamente- no lo creo ósea... mi mejor doctora se me va por meses, todo por culpa de tu tonto alumno Kakashi!!- él mencionado solo le sonríe y hace su clásico gesto con la mano- bahh!! ¿acaso nunca les enseñaste métodos anticonceptivos? Gran ninja del copiado- todos le ven lelos con gotas en la sien, la Hokage solo suspira- que los padres entiendan!!

Neji suspira y viendo el cielo, solo deseaba la hora del almuerzo, pues quería platicar con TenTen, si con ella solo con ella, no podía aún cuadrar o siquiera descifrar lo que realmente sentía por ella, solo sabia que la bella flor de su equipo era "SU" TenTen y nada más que suya, suspiro y murmuro- ¿qué hago con estos sentimientos?- nubla su expresión- hasta Hinata es más valiente!!

Kakashi le observaba, sabia muy bien por conversaciones con Gai, lo que pasaba entre ese Hyuuga y la chica de los chonguitos, suspirando se dio cuenta que todos ellos eran ya personas tan adultas con ellos- ay el amor '

Por su parte todos los presentes en Ichiraku terminaron de almorzar, Naruto por primera vez en su vida pago 1 porción de ramen especial que no era para él, pero con una alegría infinita, Sakura estaba muy callada y Sai sonriente- pues les acompaño a la casa de la dama ¿te parece amigo? Para...

Naruto suspiro y viéndole seriamente- no gracias amigo, esto es algo que debo hacer solo ¿si?, más bien espérame en mi casa que me tienes que ayudar en unas cositas-le guiño el ojo y el ANBU paso saliva asintiendo- bye!

Y así el rubio con su ahora embarazada "aminovia pelirosa" se encaminaron a la casa de ella, Sai les quedo mirando y saco el celular del bolsillo, marco un numero y hablo- hola linda... ¿nos podemos ver a las 3:30?, ósea... ah ya sabes- sonrió muy contento mientras escuchaba- si claro lo sé, nos vemos!!

Detrás de él estaban Kurenai-san, Gai-san que estaba con un ojo morado por culpa de TenTen que recogía los platos de las mesas e Iruka demasiado feliz y le dio palmaditas en el hombro al muchacho- dime Sai ¿cuándo te animas?!

Sai se puso muy rojo y rascándose la nuca- no hable así Iruka-san que ya será mi tiempo, por ahora- dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se fue la flamante pareja, sonrió ante esa idea- dejemos disfruta su momento a Naru!

Iruka no cabía en su felicidad- pues claro que si, ¿haz visto a Yamato hoy?!!

Sai negó con la cabeza y coloco un dedo en su mentón- no he visto a nadie!!

Gai suspiro y rascándose la cabeza- demonios juro nunca más mentirles a mis chicos... en especial a mi flor de loto- volteo a verle y ella le sonrió- ay!!

Kurenai suspiro y estirando sus brazos- bueno debemos de ir donde Tsunade-sama muchachos, para informar acerca de nuestra misión ¿vamos?!

Así los tres jounins se dirigen a la Torre de la Hokage, no solo para informar de la misión sino para enterarse completamente del asunto de Sakura, Sai se despidió de TenTen que preparaba una mesa especial, él, se fue a los cuarteles de la policía de Konoha para hacer hora y ver que de nuevo tenia que hacer al ser ANBU siempre había algo que hacer era su "trabajo" según él, por su parte Neji se encaminaba al Ichiraku cuando se choco con los que se dirigían a la Torre, Gai paso saliva al verle y él le lanzo una mirada asesina- sensei... qué gusto verle tan recuperado-tono de ironía completa e hizo una reverencia mientras murmuraba- byakugan- levanto la mirada- ¿cómo están? ¿qué tal les fue con las enfermedades?- cruzando los brazos.

Los otros sonrieron con gotitas en la cien, Neji Hyuuga uno de los jounnins más jóvenes y fuertes de la aldea, usando el byakugan de su clan... demonios Gai estaba pagando pato por los 3, este sonrió sudando- ay mi querido alumno claro que estuvimos... bueno ya les daré una buena explicación Neji!!

Neji no dijo nada pero al pasar a su lado simplemente extendió su mano para dejarlo de rodillas, tocándose el lado derecho del cuerpo- eso espero sensei!

Kurenai paso saliva y pensó- ninjutsu made in Hyuuga pobre Gai- sonrió muy nerviosa- al menos Hinata-chan no me trataría de esa manera ¿o si? No!!!!

Neji les hizo adiós con las manos e Iruka sonriendo tontamente- si adiós!!- volteo a ver a su compañero- ¿Gai-san estas bien? Vaya con tu equipo nee!!

Gai estaba con cara de querer vomitar- ay!! Si... pero igual los quiero mucho!!

Así lo ayudaron a pararse para por fin llegar a la Torre, Neji llego donde TenTen que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa- te estaba esperando Neji-san!!

Neji increíblemente les sonrió- si yo estaba ansioso de verte... digo de comer- bajo la mirada y ambos se pusieron muy rojos al unísono- Gai-sensei!!

Los dos se vieron, sabían que pronto cualquiera se animaría a declarar su amor, pero tendrían que esperar a jugar piedra- papel o tijera pensaba TenTen, en medio de ese momento "mágico", dos marionetas se besaban apasionadamente entre los dos... dejándolos en blanco y chibis, mientras que Shikamaru, Temari y Kankurou, que manejaba sus marionetas morían de risa.

Sakura estaba con las llaves de su casa en la mano, indecisa o más bien dicho demasiado nerviosa para entrar, Naruto se las quito e ingreso a la casa, la abrazo por los hombros y la hizo pasar- tranquila princesa, todo saldrá bien!!

Sakura se mordía el labio cuando su madre salió muy feliz - ¿Sakura hija eres tú?- la mamá les quedo mirando extrañada y dejando de secarse las manos en su delantal, vio al sujeto que estaba con ella- ah hola Naruto-kun!!

Naruto paso saliva y sonriente- buenas tardes señora Haruno ¿cómo esta?!!

La señora le quedo viendo seria- pues muy bien, ¿hija porque él esta contigo?- Naruto entendía, que aunque sabia que él era compañero de su hija desde los 12, siempre lo vería como una amenaza- bueno muchas gracias...

Naruto tomo aire- no señora no me iré, porque tengo que hablar algo muy serio con usted... y su esposo ¿se encuentra el señor Eiji por favor le llama?

La señora se quedo tiesa, ¿quién se creía ese muchacho?, cerrando los ojos- Sakura, ¿cómo es posible que solo sepa el nombre de tu padre? Soy Sora!

Naruto sonrió- un gusto, solo sé el nombre del señor porque él si me lo dijo!

Sakura estaba muda como nunca e iba a hablar cuando, su padre bajo por las escaleras, él señor ya era jubilado y estaba en casa, al verles muy sonriente se acerco a ellos-oh!! Que sorpresa Naruto-san ¿qué te trae a nuestra casa?

Sakura estaba con sus manos entrelazadas veía sus fotos en la sala de cuando ella era pequeña, sabia que decepcionaría a sus padres, ella era hija única y como les pagaba embarazándose de un completo tonto- papá él... yo!

El señor muy cariñoso abrazo a Naruto por el cuello y le invito a sentarse en la sala, seguido de las dos mujeres, la señora conocía a su hija algo se traía esa muchachita, el señor Eiji sentado con el muchacho- por favor mujer que descortés, trae algo de beber a mis dos ninjas ¿cómo van las misiones hijo?

La señora se fue a la cocina y Sakura se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos, Naruto estaba muy tranquilo para sorpresa de Sakura, sonriente- pues gracias a kamisama, muy bien señor y espero pronto completar una de las más importantes de mi vida- dirigió su mirada a la linda chica- y cumplir una de mis promesas, además de por fin lograr mi grado de jounnin... me demore!

El señor Eiji sonrió ante eso- pues que gusto, te esforzaste mucho por llegar a ser lo que eres, eso es digno de admiración... y siempre junto a niña!

Sakura tenia un nudo en la garganta, nunca tuvo idea que su padre admirara a Naruto, siempre pensó que lo odiaba por tener al kyuubi dentro de él... pero su madre era otra historia, ella llego con un azafate y refrescos- sírvanse por favor- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se paro ante su asombro.

Naruto tomo aire- me siento halagado por todo lo que me dice señor pero- Sakura simplemente le vio expectante nunca pensó en su vida pasar por esa situación, pero no niega que soñó ver a Sasuke en esa situación... pero ahora era realidad y era un rubio, de ojos celestes, con rayas en la cara y semblante de felicidad combinada con nerviosismo- yo no he venido en plan de visita nada más, sino a avisarles... decirles... comunicarles, que su hija Sakura- los dos señores vieron a su hija que estaba pálida- va a ser madre!

Eso si fue un shock para los señores Haruno, su princesa... su niña- ¿qué?!!!!

Naruto bebió un poco de refresco- estee... y yo seré el orgulloso padre!!!

La señora se paro y sujeto del cuello al muchacho- ¿qué tipo de broma?!!-soltaba lagrimas- retírate ahora mismo de mi casa!! Lárgate monstruo!!

Naruto se le quedo viendo a los ojos y Sakura chillo parándose con lagrimas en los ojos- basta mamá es verdad!! Yo estoy embarazada de Naruto- llevándose las manos a la cara- de verás lo siento, sé que los decepcione pero paso... no lo planee, pero...- se toco el vientre- yo quiero tenerlo, es mío

Los dos le quedaron viendo y el señor Eiji se paro muy serio- ah... ¿quieres tener a TÚ hijo?- vio a Naruto que estaba tieso- ¿acaso no es hijo de los dos?- Sakura se quedo helada pero respondió- yo no he dicho que él será...

El señor Eiji tomo aire- en primer lugar no nos haz decepcionado- se señalo a si mismo- al menos no a mi, pero yo no permitiré que mi nieto no tenga padre- señalo a Naruto que le brillaban los ojos- ¿no es verdad Naruto? Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa crecer sin familia, los dos serán papas!!

Naruto quería llorar la de emoción y su _Inner dando puñetes al aire- si yeahhh mi suegrito me quiere y me apoya de verás que si!! _ - muchas gracias-sujeto las manos de la señora Haruno que estaba impresionada- y señora por favor no soy un monstruo, el hecho de que tenga al kyubbi no me hace él!!

La señora estaba llorando, Sakura estaba muy mal, ella conocía a su madre, siempre dándole consejos sobre las madres jóvenes ¿y que hace ella?, embarazarse, no aguanto más y se abrazo a su papá- ay papi muchas gracias!

Él señor acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con mucha ternura- ay mi nena, yo sabia que iba a llegar este día alguna vez, tú siempre nos tendrás a los dos- vio a su mujer que ahora se sentó- Naruto espero que saque tu cabello jaja

Naruto asintió gustoso y sonrió- muchas gracias señor, yo no los decepcionare se lo aseguro, yo amo a su hija, ahora más por nuestro bebe!

La madre y Sakura a coro- entiende que aún no se decide eso dobe!!!

Los dos hombres se ven lelos y el señor Eiji- estee... no te preocupes hijo, ya hablare con mis dos mujeres- un macabro brillo de sus ojos- muchas gracias por no dejarla como otros bastardos y ven cuando quieras esta es tu casa – se rasco la nuca- claro que espero que pronto tengan la suya propia!

Naruto sonrió con una gota en la sien- pues... pronto señor, trabajare para ello- hizo una reverencia- me retiro debo de coordinar cosas con mis amigos- se acerco y se dieron la mano, le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pelirosa que no dijo nada, luego viendo a la señora Sora- hasta luego señora!!

Así se retiro de la casa y Sora levanto la mirada al escuchar que la puerta se cerro- ¿estas loco Eiji? Esta idiota se acaba de arruinar la vida ¿y tu que?- estaba histérica caminando por la casa- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?!!

Eiji se enfado- ya basta mi hija ya es madura, toda una doctora, tiene derecho a ser madre... además si no la apoyas, fácil nosotros nos vamos ¿si?

Las dos le vieron lelas y la señora Sora no le hizo caso, solo subió a su habitación... Sakura lloraba en el pecho de su papá- lo siento tanto papito!!

El señor Eiji levanto la cabeza de su hija para verla- no te preocupes, es difícil aceptar que su querida niña ya creció y será mamá también, estaremos bien... solo que hay darle tiempo- sonrió dulcemente- bueno preciosa, debes descansar hoy seguro tuviste muchas emociones ¿no?!

Ella asintió, se abrazo más a él... se sentía afortunada de tenerle a su lado.

Por su parte Naruto estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de su amada Sakura y empuñando las manos- haré que me quiera señora Sora, eso se lo prometo- suspirando cogió su celular y marco un numero, espero hasta que contestaron- aló... etoo si soy yo... ¿sabes algo?... creo que los planes cambiaron- la voz le contesto y él río mientras escuchaba- siii... en fin ya todo estará listo para cuando llegue en el momento... bueno Sakura esta embarazada- la voz chillo un ¿QUÉ? Tan fuerte que tuvo que alejar el aparato de su cara con una gota en sien- ya luego me matas, bye-colgó y suspiro meneando la cabeza- todo será más rápido ahora- vio el reloj, silbando se dirigió a un lugar muy feliz casi saltando-siii! Jiraiya vas a morir!

Eran las 7:30 de la noche y en la casa de Ino Yamanaka había una pequeña reunión de "amigos" estaban todos presentes sin excepción, Shikamaru apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Temari- vaya que problema tan groso!

Temari bebía de su taza de té- no es exageres lazy- boy, solo hay que apoyarles es todo además- sonrío picaramente- ¿qué harías si me pasara?!

Shikamaru se puso de mil colores y paso saliva- por favor yo soy inteligente

Kankurou jugando con una venda- además si pasara Gaara y yo te mataríamos señor inteligente- los dos muchachos se lanzaron miradas de electricidad y Hinata jugaba con sus dedos- que tiernos eso celos de hermano- Neji carraspeo y simplemente opino seco- ay Hinata hermana mía..

Kiba estaba con una gotita en la sien- ¿qué te ha comentado el kitsune ps Sai-kun? Digo eres su mejor amigo ahora- todos esperaban expectantes a Sai que tenia una flor de Iris en sus manos- pues nada, solo sé que ha ido a la casa de Sakura para hablar con sus padres- todos se quedaron helados.

TenTen bostezo- pues solo queda apoyarlos, somos sus amigos, siempre hemos estado juntos a pesar de todo y nos necesitan- levanto los puños- en especial Sakura a nosotras-con estrellitas en los ojos- a mi me hace ilusión!

Hinata aplaudió- es verdad... si... las cosas que se compran, ropita, todo!!

Hasta Temari suspiro ilusionada ante el asombro de todos e Ino se paro- pues decidido apoyaremos al dobe y a la frentona ¿cierto chicas y chicos?!!

Todos asintieron y Shino suspiro- solo espero que sea inteligente como ella!!

Le quedaron viendo y soltaron un "hum"... Chouji- ya parecemos el Uchiha

Sai paso saliva y disculpándose con todos salió de la reunión, le di un beso en la mejilla a Ino que aunque lo negara la sonrojo un poco... pocos se dieron cuenta pero ya corrían las apuestas, así se quedaron conversando aún más, mientras Sai se iba a corriendo al departamento de Naruto...al llegar el rubio ya estaba en el mismo, agitado- ay lo siento amioo nos quedamos charlando en la casa de Ino-chan, bueno ya todos los demás lo saben Naruto!

Naruto suspiro- me da igual y gusto a la vez, pero me tienes que ayudar a tu ya sabes que cosa... todo se a adelantado Sai... ¿le llamaste a quien te dije?!

Sai hizo la señal militar de "si señor!!" y Naruto suspiro- solo seré como siempre optimista, luchare por lo que quiero... y ahora por mis dos amores!

El pelinegro no dudo nada y abrazo a su amigo que lo necesitaba- felicitaciones amigo, me alegra mucho y cuentas con nosotros de echo Naru!

Naruto sonriente- lo sé, pero lo que se viene será mucho mejor ¿no crees?

Sai asintió mientras el rubio veía una foto en su mesita de noche sonriente.

CONTINUARA...

Holaaaa!! A todos!!! Disculpen la demora de verdad! Es que no se me venia la inspiración, además de que me pidieron más narración y creo que les di más narración ¿no es cierto?, me tarde 3 días en armar este chapy no quería decepcionarles, muchas gracias por el apoyo de sus reviews me siento muy feliz GRACIAS!!, también otra razón es que me preparo para un casting para ser Sakura Haruno en el mejor grupo de cosplay de mi ciudad deséenme suerte!, como ven la mamá de Sakura esta que muere pero al menos el papá apoya... ¿Sakura accederá a que Naruto sea su "papi"? ¿o lo seguirá haciendo sufrir?, lo que es seguro es que Naruto con Sai se traen algo bastante bueno... a una cosita, ¿quieren relaciones entre Senséis?, si las quieren me las hacen saber por favor jeje, gracias por el apoyo... déjenme sus r/rs sugerencias que son muy importantes... díganme que opinan... nos vemos! Bye!

Bueno esa frase la tome de un fic que me gusto mucho Cambiando la Vida creo, así que me tome el atrevimiento de tomarlo jeje... esta muy buena jaja.

¿Cómo quieren que se desarrollen las relaciones de los demás?!!


	5. Cha! I need a Hero Now!

**LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA**

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no he visto la PELÍCULA: LIGERAMENTE EMBARAZADA, recién ingreso al universo NARUTO, acepto gustosa correcciones de cualquier tipo, y que esta idea es completamente original, no es una copia de la película. Gracias._

_DEDICADO AL GRUPO ANBU... EN ESPECIAL A MI NARUTIERNO Y A MI SEXY SASUKE... QUE ME SACARON DE LA OSCURIDAD LLAMADA SOLEDAD_

_MES 4-I: Cha!! Help me!! I need a hero...now!!_

_Un extraño de pelo largo y cautivantes ojos verdes en Konoha...De verás!!_

Naruto, Sai, Kiba y Neji, que no tenia una expresión de mucho agrado que digamos, estaban parados frente a una estantería, muy particular por cierto, llena de libros que tenían títulos, como "Como cuidar un bebe", "El mejor método para tener un hijo y no morir en el intento", "Family Channel presenta: La aventura de ser padres", "Madres histéricas", Kiba sonrió ante ese título y lo cogió- see este libro es para la frentona jeje de hecho!!

Kukukuku... todos le vieron chueco y Neji meneando la cabeza- ¿y así piensas conquistar a mi nee-chan?... ni se te ocurra cerebrito de perro de juguete!!

Naruto y Sai se quedaron en blanco mientras que el aludido suspiro dándole palmaditas en el hombro al "agresor"- uy... los celos son "insensatos" ¿no?

Sai se les quedo viendo y con una gotita en la sien le susurro a Naruto en el oído- ¿crees que seria factible dibujarles en ese plan compañero?- el rubio sonrió antes y frotando sus manos asintió- ¿estas seguro y para que ah?!!

Naruto sonrió- 1 lógicamente para enseñarle a un persona y 2 para colgarlo en la red jeje- Sai le vio con una sonrisa macabra y brillo en los ojos- siii!!

Sai saco sus rollos y con una velocidad increíble, plasmo la escena mientras que Naruto sacaba un libro con el titulo "¿Cómo tratar a una futura madre no preparada?" y suspirando hojeo las paginas- mi Sakura ¿estarás preparada en algo siquiera?- viendo el techo suspiro- yo... por mi parte... no se...- sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo- pero lo superaremos

Sai se mataba de la risa ante las miradas de Kiba y Neji frente a un libro que Kakashi les mostraba muy sonriente, este se apareció de la nada, para variar a su lado- pues aprendan muchachos... mi querido Naruto se guió de aquí- suspirando profundamente- yo le digo a Jiraiya-sama que lo tome de ejemplo pero no me hace caso- Kiba estaba muy enfadado y Neji increíblemente activo su técnica con "visible interés" en el titulo- Kamasutra

Naruto escucho eso y lo señalo- mentiroso Kakashi-sensei... yo no lo vi ¿ok?!!

Kakashi levanto la ceja del ojo destapado- ¿de verás¿ni por curiosidad?

Naruto se quedo en una pieza y tartamudeando- ¿Que...que... me crees ah?!!

Kiba con los brazos cruzados ahora- alumno de los más pervertidos de aquí!

El rubio se quedo sin palabras... eso era verdad pero no significaba que fuera como ellos... aunque... ¿por algo creo el sexy no jutsu?... negándolo con la cabeza la sacudió y tomando aire- pues te equivocas mucho Kiba... ¿no...

Kakashi con tono de resignación- no lo se Naruto... pero me arrepiento de no haberte enseñado a... perder la vergüenza de comprar un condón- todos se quedaron lelos antes eso- y eso que Sasuke y tu sabían usarlo muy bien ah!!

Sai dio pasos hacia atrás y sin querer golpeo una estantería- ¿qué cosa?!!!

Neji por su parte tenia el libro entre sus manos y sin el menor asombro- era de esperarse, ósea es el mayor fanático del Icha Icha Paradisu es LÓGICO!!

Kakashi suspira y con su desparpajo- pues si esa vez jugaron sin darse cuenta de la importancia, aún eran unos niños de 13 años... como olvidarlo!!

Kiba les quedo mirando fijamente- genial... ¿y que onda con la frentona ah?

Naruto estaba echando chispas supuestamente son cosas de su "equipo, el numero 7", hasta Sasuke se avergonzaría de recordar ese día- Kakashi...!!!

Kakashi puso cara de recordar algo muy feliz- pues Sakura estaba en los baños termales... nosotros nos fuimos a entrenar en cosas de hombres...

_INSERTAR UN FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban caminando por una especie de sendero, exactamente al costado de un riachuelo que llevaba aguas termales a los baños de donde ellos habían salido, llevaban sus batas y Sasuke se preguntaba que diablos hacían fuera del recinto- Kakashi-sensei ¿por qué nos a sacado de los baños?, cuando Sakura se de cuenta se volverá loca!!_

_Kakashi negó con las manos- lo dudo mucho esta bastante entretenida allá_

_Naruto sonrió- no creo que este entretenida... no estoy a su lado sensei!_

_Los dos le quedaron viendo "kukukuku" Sasuke suspira- serás tonto Naruto, ella se entretiene porque esta en el spa... además a ti solo te golpea ok!!_

_Naruto se enfada y chilla- no es verdad, por el hecho que aún no acepta que al que quiere es a mi y te sigue... no significa que no la divierta teeemeee!!!_

_Sasuke solo encoge los hombros y Kakashi-sensei- ya basta muchachos... yo los traje para una pequeña lección de vida, de hombre a hombre ¿entienden?_

_Esta vez si que la extrañeza era de los dos tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki pasan saliva para luego verse las caras, Naruto un poco asustado- ¿qué?!!_

_Sasuke asiente- es verdad el usuratonkachi tiene razón ¿que cosa dice?!!_

_Entonces Kakashi saca de quien sabe donde tres bolsitas, dos de ellas se las da a ellos y él sonriente- algún día tendrán que estar con una chica... chicos!_

_Los dos se ponen muy rojos y Sasuke avergonzado- ¿qué cree que somos ah? unos pervertidos como usted... no lo creo- cruzando los brazos- ¿verdad?!_

_Naruto se queda tieso, le preguntaba a él- ¿verdad que¿pero es que acaso no estamos con una chica que es Sakura-chan? A ella la cuidamos y todo!!_

_Kakashi se impresionaba de esos dos, tan diferentes e iguales a la vez- _

_Naruto no me refiero a esa manera... sino a una más... intima ¿entiendes?!!_

_Naruto pone cara de tonto y luego se da cuenta chillando- ¿QUEEE??!! ES UN PERVERTIDO Kakashi-SENSEI... ¿cómo cree eso de nosotros ah? no!!!!_

_Sasuke asentía con la cabeza muy seguro de si mismo- yo lo apoyo Kakashi!_

_Kakashi no les hizo caso- bien esto se llama CONDÓN... y usa de la siguiente manera...- lo explica ante la sorprendida mirada de sus pupilos que estaban muy avergonzados, Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba y Naruto tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras pensaba- ¿podré hacerlo con Sakura? jeje..._

_Al cabo de ½ hora los 3 chicos del equipo 7 se aparecieron ante la mirada de una enfadada Sakura que los recibe chillando- ¿DÓNDE SE METIERON?!!!!_

_Naruto jugaba con un extraño globo muy sonriente- pues jeje... Sakura-chan_

_Sakura se enfado x que le veía con una cara muy libidinosa- TONTO DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!!- le da un golpe en la cara y este sale volando por la ventana_

_Sasuke simplemente no levantaba la mirada- Sakura... nosotros... eh... bueno... – pasa saliva y piensa "ERES Uchiha Y TARTAMUDEAS"- yo... voy de nuevo a los baños termales- hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación._

_Sakura chilla- ¿QUÉ Sasuke-KUN? Son las 10 de la noche... pensé que..._

_Kakashi le da palmaditas en el hombro- déjales Sakura, les di una clase bastante complicada de asimilar- sonriente se sentó- ¿me sirves por favor?_

_Sakura- ¿qué¿y yo que... acaso no me va a dar esa clase a mi también?!!- le recrimino muy enfadada, Kakashi trataba de tranquilizarla calmadamente._

_INSERTAR FIN DE FLASH BACK _

Naruto veía fijamente a Kakashi que sonreía tontamente- pues creo que se atraso un poco en la segunda parte de la lección ¿no cree eso sensei? Ay!!!

Kakashi sonríe rascándose la nuca- pues no creo... a Sasuke le queda tiempo aún jeje- todos le miran impresionados- además él algún día lo recordara!!

Naruto se queda pensando unos instantes cuando Kiba le despierta- oee kitsune... ya es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos que ir a la torre de...

Neji que disimuladamente llevaba una bolsa carraspea- es verdad se acabo la hora del almuerzo... además yo... bueno...- todos le veían intrigados la bolsa que llevaba con él- ¿qué demonios miran todos ah? ES UN LIBRO!!

Sai levanta una ceja y levanta una bolsa- pues normal... como yo que me compre este libro de técnicas de pintura, se dibujar pero no pintar bien si!!

Neji saca su libro y lo muestra- ah pues es interesante, el mío es... este!!

Kiba lee el titulo bastante asombrado- ¿Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix?

Neji se pone muy rojo y ve la carátula parpadeante- ah... pues si... es que a

TenTen y Rock Lee les gustan este tipo de libros, es para el equipo jeje!!

Naruto incrédulo- pues que bien... el equipo de 3 es en realidad 1 solo ¿no?

Neji asiente y suspira, Kakashi abraza a su pupilo por el cuello- ¿qué tal vas con la señorita Haruno ah?- Naruto sonríe nada más- esta especial ¿no?!!

Naruto bufa- no se imagina cuanto... y aún recién le comienzan esos síntomas

Sai con un dedo en el mentón, ya salían de la librería- es verdad esa chica se retraso según lo que leí deberían haber sido en el inicio del 3er mes pero...

Naruto negando con la cabeza- es verdad, pero fueron acabando ay Sakura!

Kakashi con una gota en la sien- será nuestra Sakura-chan pero así es ella!

Mientras tanto la mencionada estaba apoyada en los lavabos de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, viéndose el rostro en el espejo- ya no soporto esta cosa chaa

Detrás de ella estaba Shizune- san que sonreía- pero ya van a acabar

Sakura-chan... ahora según la literatura comenzaran los antojos más locos!!

Sakura le ve a través del espejo- ¿de verás? Pues yo ya comencé... ósea!!!

Shizune con una gotita en la sien- ah el ramen... pero al menos se consigue!

Sakura puso cara de no entender- ¿a que te refieres? Eso es rarísimo si!!

Shizune sonríe- pues yo se que a la mamá de alguien que tu conoces se le antojaron cosas que solo se hallaban en la aldea de la hierba, Sakura-chan!

Sakura volteo y la vio con interés- ¿de alguien que conozco¿quién es ah?!!

Shizune suspiro y acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano- la mamá de Naruto-kun...- Sakura se quedo impresionada, era la primera vez que la madre de Naruto era mencionada, eso por alguna razón causo alegría en ella.

Por su parte hablando de antojos locos, Temari con Shikamaru que se encontraban revisando expedientes de fichas de los inscritos en el examen chunnin de ese periodo, ella bostezo y exclamo- quiero comer tacachito

Shikamaru levanto una ceja- ¿qué cosa dijiste Temari-chan¿qué es eso?!!

Temari sonrió- pues tacachito (1), es una comida de mi tierra jeje... ay como quisiera que Gaara estuviera acá... aunque no lo creas él lo cocina muy bien!

Shikamaru casi se cae de la silla-¿qué me dices... Gaara sabe cocinar acaso?

Temari asiente- pues si... fue parte de su terapia cuando era jynchurichi...- puso cara de nostalgia y suspira- pero eso ya paso ¿verdad?!! Como Naruto

Shikamaru estaba impresionado- aja... si pero eso era muy problemático, bueno Naruto aún tiene el kyubi pero lo sabe controlar muy bien... eso creo!

Temari se queda viendo el cielo a través de la ventana- ¿cómo estará mi hermanito Gaara? Pobechito lo dejamos solo... pero él envió a Kankurou solo

Shikamaru pensaba- claro pues... hermanito celoso resultaste Kazekage!!

Solo le queda mirando mientras el mencionado hermano... Kankurou estaba con Shino Aburame que entrenaba con sus insectos, en cierta manera siempre le llamo la atención como es que los manejaba- ¿dónde los tienes?!!

Shino muy tranquilo- pues en todo mi cuerpo... es obvio, están en mi ser!

Kankurou le veía raro- ¿en todo tu cuerpo?... ósea que también están en...

Shino se puso muy rojo- no exageres... mi chacra los controla en partes!

Hinata estaba con ellos también y estaba con el byakugan activado, sonríe ante esa aclaración, ella veía su chacra y realmente era una batalla que no se fueran hacia esos puntos y comienza a patear un árbol, hasta que en uno de los golpes grita muy fuerte y lo termina tumbando, ante el asombro de los otros dos que parpadeaban ante eso... ella rojita- o'pps se me paso jiji... ay!!

Kankurou que limpiaba su marioneta- ¿entrenaste con la chica embrazada?

Hinata asintió- un poco nada más... pero eso fue antes de que supiéramos esa noticia- sonríe muy tímida- ay... yo... estoy... muy... ilusionada jiji... ay!!!

Shino se acomoda las gafas- ya te lo dije Hinata, basta con una por ahora si!

Hinata hace un puchero con sus labios y Kankurou le apoya- es verdad, ósea tu eres una de las kunoichis más fuertes acá... en parte la reemplazaras aquí

La pobre muchacha no creía lo que le decían... ¿de verás se había vuelto tan fuerte?, aunque ahora las cosas habían mejorado un poco con Neji-kun... le estaba ayudando a entrenar de vez en cuando... cuando TenTen iba a su casa más exactamente... le encantaba la idea de que estén juntos y se sonrojo.

Kankurou le ve y con una gota en la sien- tu eres la señorita sonrojos ¿no?!!

Shino silba y mueve sus manos- eso no es nada, no la conociste bien antes!!

Kankurou se le queda mirando, no se la imaginaba... suspira y sigue con la labor de limpiar a su marioneta, le gustaba estar en esa aldea... en parte

Gaara sabia que sus amigos estaban allí y por eso le envió... ¿cómo estaría él?, se quedo pensando durante algunos minutos... mientras veía a Shino.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche e Ino estaba con Sakura que tenia entre sus manos un pedido familiar de helado de vainilla con chispas de menta- amiga estas...

Sakura muy sonriente- ¿qué cosa Ino? Me parece realmente delicioso jiji!!

Ino parpadeaba con una gota en la sien- si claro amiga, comételo nada más!

Sakura sonriente- ok... mira que te ofrecí invitarte ah- coge una cuchara y comienza a comer con muchas ganas, Ino le miraba impresionada- gracias...

Todo estaba muy bien cuando de pronto llega Sai, estaban en la heladería del centro comercial, el muchacho se acerca a ellas muy sonriente- hola chicas ¿cómo están?- Ino se atora al verle y un poco roja- cof... ah hola Sai!

Sakura les ve divertida y sonríe- ay hola Sai ¿como estas¿ke haces por aquí ah?- continua comiendo de lo más normal- ¿deseas un poco? Es rico!

Sai le ve con una gotita en la sien- pues yo venia a comprar algo Sakura... no gracias sigue comiendo nomás, son tus gustitos- sonríe tontamente- sigue ok

Ino tomaba aire- ah bueno... pero toma asiento ps, puedes descansar ¿no?

Sai jala una silla de otra mesa y se sienta- gracias... claro que puedo solo venia a comprar unas colchas para mi cama- sonriente, las chicas le miran.

Sakura se queda con la cuchara en la boca- ¿colchas dices¿no tienes?!!

Sai se queda mudo e Ino se pone a pensar- ¿qué extraño? Según recuerdo una vez que fui a tu casa tenias una colección completa de juego de cama!

El pobre muchacho no sabia que responder cuando de pronto Sakura se pone a llorar de la nada dejándoles lelos, Ino- ay frentona ¿qué tienes ahora ah?!!

Sakura que balbuceaba- no... nada... solo... que ahora debo comprar otras!!

Sai encoge los hombros- ¿te refieres a las del bebe? Ah por eso no te...

Ino le queda mirando enfadada y el con nerviosismo responde- no te preocupes que Naruto se encargara de eso... sabes que esta muy ilusionado!!

Sakura al escuchar eso se echa a llorar más fuerte y Sai se asusta más- ¿pero que dije de malo ahora?- miraba a Ino que le lanzo una mirada asesina

Ino trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola- eres un tonto, igual que Naruto!

Sai no entendía nada y Sakura levanto la mirada- I NEED A HERO NOW!!

Ino meneo la cabeza- ¿por qué necesitas a un héroe amiga? Por favor Saku

Sakura moqueando- si porque necesito alguien me defienda... ay Ino tengo miedo de todo- se abraza a su amiga que la acariciaba viendo a un Sai que simplemente se recostó en la silla y murmuraba- ¿Naruto no cuenta o que?!!

Ino le hacia callar mientras consolaba a la pelirosa que seguía llorando más.

En la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja, estaban dos ninjas vigilantes que recibieron a un personaje que sinceramente no esperaban recibir, uno de ellos hizo una exagerada reverencia- pues... bienvenido a Konoha, señor es...

El encapuchado que estaba frente a él solo negaba con las manos- por favor no necesito tanta cosa... solo déjenme entrar es todo... estoy cansado ¿si?!!

El segundo asintió- claro adelante, esperamos que disfrute su visita señor

El hombre asintió con un movimiento de manos y comenzó a avanzar, al llegar a una zona más iluminada se quedo viendo una vitrina- wow que interesante!!

Se saco la capucha y dejo ver una cabellera azabache desordenada, suspiro al verse los ojos verdes en la vitrina- todo lo que tenemos que hacer bah por ese tonto... y esa chillona... en fin que más me queda son amigos ¿no? seee!!

Se rasco la cabeza y resignado- bueno solo tengo que llegar a la casa del kitsune y nada más... ¿por donde era?- comienza avanzar, pero mientras lo hacia empuño su mano derecha- y de echo ese tonto me va a escuchar!!

Cuando llego a una zona más transitada... no pudo evitar que las miradas de las féminas se le quedaran pegadas a él, que con mucha vergüenza avanzaba como desorientado... una chica suspiro- ay que sexy con ese cabello largo!!

Su amiga le codeo- nada que ver mira esos ojos verdes... ay amiga son bellos!

Justo por esa zona estaba caminando un Rock Lee que tomaba una Coca-Cola cuando lo vio extrañado... cruzaron las miradas, el extraño paso saliva- demonios es ese cejotas... ¿no creo que me haya reconocido de esta manera?

Rock Lee le vio curioso y pensó- un extraño de pelo largo y ojos verdes en Konoha... aunque tengo la sensación de haberle conocido de alguna parte...- al instante pensó en Gaara el Kazekage por esos ojos verdes pero... él no tenia el cabello azabache, sino más bien era pelirrojo... no podía ser él, era obvio.

El extraño trato de retirarse lo más rápido posible de allí pero estaba desorientado... chasqueo los dedos- ¿cómo es posible que no me ubique?!!

Siguió caminando muy divagante hasta que una voz lo detuvo asustándole- oye tú... ¿qué haces divagando de esa manera por las calles de Konoha?!!

Paso saliva y volteo, para mostrar una sonrisa... cuando vio quien le llamaba se quedo helado por su chaleco, era Nara Shikamaru y dijo- eres un jounin!!

Shikamaru levanto una ceja sorprendido- ah... claro que soy jounin... ¿quién eres tu ah extraño?, nunca te he visto por aquí... eres muy sospechoso!!

El muchacho paso saliva y haciendo círculos con sus dedos-pues si... yo no soy de por acá, yo soy de... bueno me llamo... eh... busco a Naruto Uzumaki!!

Shikamaru cruzo los brazos- ah... a Naruto... pero no me haz dicho aún quien eres ah...- comenzó a colocar sus manos en posiciones de jutsu- vamos habla!

El conocía bien eso y paso saliva- eh... mira Shikamaru, no te pongas así llévame por favor a su departamento y allí te explicamos todo juntos ok!!

Shikamaru se quedo echo estatua- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo... no te...

El chico nervioso- mira cuando estemos con el tonto te lo explicamos muy bien- paso saliva no debió haber dicho tonto- digo con Uzumaki jeje...- sudaba frió cuando sonó su celular y lo saco- si... ¿alo? Ah eres tú... pues si ya llegue pero... mira te paso con Shikamaru explícale bien ok... que me guié

Le pasa el celular a Shikamaru que estaba asustado y lo recibe- ¿si alo?... ah eres tu Naruto... ¿qué?... eres tan problemático tonto... ya...le llevare bye!!

Le devuelve el celular con desconfianza- mira dijo que te llevara a su casa!

El chico suspiro aliviado y sonrió- que bien... bueno ¿vamos yendo no Nara?

Shikamaru le señalo- espera... ¿de donde es que me conoces? Explícamelo!!

Simplemente se dio un palmazo en la frente y le dijo- Naruto ya te explica

Shikamaru estaba muy desconfiado respecto a ese chico pero...- ¿de donde conoces a Naruto ah? que hasta te llama al móvil... son buenos amigos ¿no?

El ojiverde sudaba frió- pues... le conocí en una de sus misiones, tu sabes como es él...- su tono de voz cambia a siseante- su cualidad especial de hacerse amigo de todos ni bien le conocen- ahora es sexy- hmp... es Naruto

Shikamaru tenia muchas dudas ahora esas voces se le hacían conocidas- ah... si es Naruto... ¿en que aldea exactamente? Aquí no porque NUNCA te vi ok!

Su cabello azabache... se lo jalaba hacia los costado mientras pensaba- siempre tan curioso... holgazán no tienes nada que hacer claro!!- tomando aire responde- por primera vez en la Aldea de la Arena y luego en el país del Río, también... estuvimos juntos en... pues en muchos lugares somos cercanos

El dueño del jutsu de sombras incrédulo- ¿de veras? Nunca te menciono, somos sus amigos desde la infancia... desde la academia para ser genins!!

Viendo el piso pensaba- bla, bla... como si no lo supiera... yo he pasado más cosas con el tonto... vivimos el mismo dolor... es mi...- ah fíjate que bien Nara

Cuando pasan por el Ichiraku's Ramen se queda impresionado- no creo que sea el Ichiraku!! Wuaaa... si que a crecido antes era solo un kiosko... bacán!!

Shikamaru parpadea, el nunca menciono haber estado en Konoha, eso se le hacia ya por demás extraño- ¿qué dices? Pero si nunca estuviste en Konoha

El extraño de pelo largo... que sin preocupaciones iba, hasta ahora, metió la pata y no sabia que responder... o bueno al menos- es que siempre me hablo!!

Shikamaru le veía con mucha suspicacia y solo dijo- ya casi llegamos a la casa de Naruto- comenzó a avanzar frente a un ojiverde que estaba tieso, luego se relajo y le siguió en silencio... hasta que llegaron- es aquí... subamos

Se quedo viendo esa calle... menudos recuerdos, mientras subía... la piel se le puso como la de una gallina y Shikamaru toco el timbre- Naruto ya llegamos!

Un grito desde adentro con sonido de que se cayeron ollas- ttebayo!! Un toke- los dos de afuera se quedaron viendo y abrió la puerta sonriente- QUE BIEN QUE LLEGARON TTEBAYO!!!... bienvenido nuevamente... AHH!!

Ese chico era muy extraño... solo esperaba a alguien pero era completamente diferente, él noto su cara- ya Naruto solo déjame entrar, estoy cansado, gaste mucho chacra y TENGO HAMBRE... gracias Shikamaru!

Se disponía a entrar pero Shikamaru lo detuvo- espera... ¿no me iban a explicar acaso?- Naruto parpadeo y entonces hizo el ademán de que pasaran juntos, así lo hicieron... el rubio tenia cara de extrañeza- ¿qué hicieron ah?!!

Ya adentro el chico se saco la capa que tenia encima y realizo un extraño jutsu... detrás de él apareció la famosa calabaza de Gaara, salía de su espalda más exactamente, al hacer 3 sellos más la apariencia del chico se disolvió para dejar ver claramente a un Gaara que bostezaba- al fin llegamos!!- estirando sus manos hacia arriba- hola Naruto ¿cómo estás?!!

Naruto sonrió muy alegre- pues muy bien Kazekage... ttebayo ¿qué hicieron?!

Shikamaru estaba tieso no podía creer lo que veía... de la arena que salía de la calabaza se comenzó a formar un cuerpo, que poco a poco tomo forma y finalmente abriendo sus ojos... dirigió su mirada a Naruto... este paso saliva y se le acerco para gritar- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR BIEN USURATONKACHI... COMO ES QUE SAKURA ESTA EMBARAZADA... TONTO!!- lo sujeto del cuello y sus ojos eran rojos-ELLA... ES SAKURA...!!

Shikamaru cayo sentado al piso señalándole- tú... tú... eres... no puede ser!!

Naruto con gotas en la sien sonrió- ya tranquilízate amigo... please... Sasuke!

Efectivamente era Sasuke Uchiha, enfadado, mostrando su Mange Sharingan, recién "adquirido", tenia el cabello más largo con una coleta atrás, una gabardina azul con el símbolo Uchiha atrás, pantalones blancos y sandalias ninjas, la bandana la llevaba en la frente como siempre... ese detalle lo dejo más sorprendido- pero... tu... ósea traicionaste a la aldea!!

Sasuke no le hacia caso y seguía amenazando a Naruto- ¿dime como esta ella ahora? Pobre sabiendo lo llorona que es y por dios pobre de quien se le cruce en el camino... en fin baka... ¿al menos ya hablaron al respecto no?!!

Naruto paso saliva- si ya hablábamos hasta con sus padres... pero la conoces!

Sasuke suspiro- hmmm... lo se...- lo soltó- hmmm... la bandana, la Quinta lo sabe ¿verdad Naruto?- el rubio que cayo sentado asintió tomando aire- ¿qué tal ps Shikamaru? Me impresiono mucho verte ya como todo un Jounin ah!

Gaara le dirigía una mirada asesina- ah claro... tu eres el "lazy boy" ¿cómo esta mi hermana Temari-chan? No le dije que vendría... pero tú... ósea tú!!!

Sasuke con Naruto parpadearon frente a esa actitud.. Shikamaru paso saliva- ¿yo que?... pues si... en fin... ella... yo... salimos, trabajamos... etc ok... no es nada problemático ¿verdad?- Gaara cerro los ojos y su arena comenzó a flotar en la habitación, los 3 pasaron saliva y Naruto- Gaara... tranquilo si!

Sasuke bufaba- hmmm... Gaara no me vas a decir que eres un típico hermano celoso de su hermanita ¿no?- levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos- vamos mapachito no seas taaaaan anticuado ¿verdad kitsune?- dirigió su mirada a Naruto que sonreía tontamente asintiendo cuando su expresión cambio- eh!!

La arena comenzó a envolver a Shikamaru que estaba tieso y entonces Gaara sonrió cerrando los ojos- no se trata de eso... sino que soy su hermano... mínimo debe pedirme permiso para salir... para flirtear A MI HERMANA!!

Shikamaru paso saliva y estaba sujeto por una mano de arena, con una gotita en la sien- ah... que problemático... pero Kankurou-san lo sabe perfectamente... si no estabas tú, tenia que hablar con el hermano mayor ok

Sasuke se quedo impresionado frente a la serenidad de Shikamaru suspiro- bueno... creo que ya se aclararon las cosas... pero...- sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos nuevamente- Na...ruuu...to!! no puedo creerlo aún... es Sakura mi amiga!

Naruto sudaba frío- ttebayo... huelo peligro... Sasuke... Sasuke... yo... ay!!!!

Cuando llega Sai con dos bolsas muy grandes... todos le quedan viendo, su mirada... esos ojos... esa técnica... pasa saliva... era el sharingan... y por otro lado arena... sonrió, si la sonrisa es lo mejor, tomando aire- bienvenidos!!

Un incomodo silencio... cuando Sasuke se le acerca y le ve de pies a cabeza... con actitud seria- vaya... vaya... clon mal copiado... al menos no vas mostrando tu vientre como las otras veces ¿no?- Sai tenia una venita en la sien, pero seguía sonriendo, el Uchiha sonrió y le dio la mano- ¿cómo estas?!!

Todos los demás veían impresionados la escena... Sai dejo caer una de las bolsas y le dio la mano- pues bien Uchiha... Sasuke... ¿a que horas llegaste?!!

Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa muy sexy vio su reloj... con el símbolo Uchiha en el y las manecillas eran dos ojitos rojos UU'- pues hace 1 hora algo así!

Naruto chillo señalándole- ¿cómo que una hora? Me llamaste hace 10 min. ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo para demorarte tanto? A sido muy loco!!

Gaara suspiro- bueno... en realidad es culpa mía, x la técnica que utilice nuestros chacras se mezclaron, se supone que Sasuke conocía Konoha pero... ES MÁS DESUBICADO QUE TOPO CON VISIÓN DE RAYOS ULTRARROJOS...- tomando aire se tranquilizo un poco- y estábamos cansados como para poder separarnos y volver a unirnos... eso fue todo ok!

Shikamaru suspiro- vaya... hablando de eso ¿cómo es que se llama la técnica?

Gaara sonriente- se llama La Técnica Absorbente... invención mía y la perfeccione en 3 años jeje... al menos me salió bien jeje ¿qué les pareció?!!

Sai con la mandíbula desencajada- ¿qué objeto tiene esa técnica? Yo no vi

Gaara con expresión de profesor de doctorado- pues la calabaza donde llevo mi arena me es incomoda... busque una técnica de tenerla conmigo pero sin necesidad de estar cargándola y como aún me queda algo... alguito... de Shukaku decidí utilizar mis jueguitos de arena... luego les explico mejor . El joven Kazekage dijo eso debido a las caras de extrañeza total de todos.

Naruto tenia la típica cara tonta- ah ya... ¿aguanta Sasuke desubicado? Iee!

Sasuke cruza los brazos y con suficiencia- pues si... la aldea a crecido un montón, hay más tiendas, más comida, mas diversión... más todo... y hacia más de 5 años no me aparecía por aka... ¿me pregunto que más habrá cambiado por acá?- se le queda viendo a Naruto que no entiende- ya veré ok

Sai pone cara de eureka- ah yo tengo una más...- Shikamaru bufa viéndole aburrido- pues Sakura.. ahora esta más gordita, tragona, llorona, renegona e hipermegasupersencible... me la encontré en el centro comercial Naruto-kun!

Sasuke se pone más atento- ¿la viste... como esta?- pasa saliva, no podía negar que le mataban las ansias de verla, su amiga... su pesada Sakura- bueno ¿hay centro comercial ya¿qué hacia allá sola en su condición ah?!!

Naruto le mira con electricidad- por favor... yo soy el más preocupado "se supone ¿no?"... si hay 2 centros Sasuke, además Sakura-chan es ella... ósea mi Sakura es súper fuerte, la mejor kunoichi medico de la aldea y la madre de mis futuros hijos- sonriente hace victoria, todos le veían con gotas en al sien, parpadeando se rasca la nuca- ¿qué les pasa ahora?... no dije nada malo

Shikamaru muy irónico- no nada Naruto, solo que solo pensamos tener más de dos Uzumaki en esta aldea... seria como una epidemia de "tontitis aguda"!

Gaara carraspea- creo que quisiste decir que solo se pueden tener 2 ¿no?!

Shikamaru le lanza una mirada asesina- si eso señor Kazekage... ¿me puedes soltar ya?- Gaara cierra sus ojos y la mano le suelta-muchas gracias señor!

Gaara hace que su arena regrese a su calabaza- ni creas que acabe aquí ah

Shikamaru se paraba mientras se limpiaba la arena de la ropa- lo sé, obvio

Naruto por su parte estaba en una esquina como fantasmita iluminado con una tenue luz... su moquito le caía mientras sus cascaditas inundaban esa esquina- que malos son... yo quiero tener mi descendencia para hacer mi clan!

Sai irónico- vaya uno lo arma... y Uchiha ¿cuándo lo reestablecerás ah?- Sasuke lo mira pero lo ignora, Sai entiende la indirecta- ¿oh... no quieres que sean promo de los hijos de Naruto?... en fin Sakura estaba comiendo un helado muy extraño... comenzamos a hablar de colchas y se echo a llorar!!

Gaara se sienta en una silla del comedor- ¿qué? Menuda histérica ah... pero bueno siempre a sido así... solo que ahora las hormonas la vuelven más loca!!

Sasuke y Naruto le veían ambos con ojos rojos... el rubio empuño las manos- ¿como puedes decir eso de mi Sakura-chan? Ay Gaara si no fueras mi amigo!

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y suspira- bueno es hora de visitarla...- pasa saliva, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso pero pensó "quiera o no quiera, es mi amiga... siempre la recordé y ella siempre me quiso ¿no?"- bye!!

Naruto se le lanzo histérico- no¿qué te pasa Sasuke? Teme como vas a salir así nada... ósea mañana vamos... ya son las 9 de la noche... descansa hoy!!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos- más te vale que te bajes de mi espalda AHORA!

Naruto parpadeo, estaba colgado del cuello de Sasuke... vaya le hizo recordar a Kakashi con Gai cuando regresaron de la misión de rescate de Gaara... sonriendo tontamente se paro- eh... lo siento... Sasuke no saldrás ok

Sasuke lo cogió del brazo- claro que saldré... y contigo baka... así que cállate- todos les vieron lelos y Sai recogió la bolsa que dejo caer para meterla a la casa, Gaara bebía una cerveza que había en la mesa- puaajjjj!!!

Todos le vieron extrañados Gaara con cara de asco señala la lata- ¿qué porquería es esta ah Naruto?!! En Suna hay cervezas mucho mejores ok!!

Shikamaru que ya se había parado- eso no es cerveza... Kazekage es una bebida energizante a base de plantas por eso es fea... Naruto ¿la tomas tu?

Sai levanto la mano con una venita en la sien- disculpa Shikamaru... pero en la raíz ANBU siempre la tomamos... nos da más energía para cumplir misiones largas- Shikamaru silbo un poco- bueno es lo que opino ok Sai emo!!

Sai no le dio más importancia se saco el saco y se lo lanzo a Naruto que no entendía nada- hazle caso a Uchiha... mejor que lo vea hoy, se lo que te digo!

Gaara bostezaba- en fin yo ya me duermo... no aguanto más esa técnica me quita mucho chacra... saludos a Sakura-chan y si ven a mi hermana, que venga- eso lo dijo con un tono bastante mandón- ¿dónde dormiré ahora ah?!!

Sasuke vio a Naruto como ordenándole salir y este asintió- ya teme... vaya que genio, pero en fin yo también quiero ver a mi Sakura-chan jeje... adiós!!

Así el pelinegro hizo el ademán de adiós y salieron a la calle, mientras que Shikamaru se quedo... pasando saliva- bueno... Gaara ¿puedo preguntar algo?

Gaara le lanzo una mirada asesina y el Nara se puso blanco-la respuesta es NO ok Shikamaru- Sai les quedo viendo y sonrió- ¿pero no siquiera la hizo?!

Shikamaru cruzo los brazos- vaya que problemático... pero al final Temari saldrá conmigo quieras o no quieras Kazekage ok- le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Gaara y salió de la casa- adiós y bienvenido nuevamente a Konoha- tiro la puerta y Gaara tomo aire mientras la arena se elevaba- dobe!

Sai estaba acomodando unas camas inflables como si nada pasara mientras pensaba- gracias al cielo que convencí a Ino-chan para que me las prestara!!

Gaara le vio y estirando los brazos- ¿lo vez Sai? Uno deja solo a los hermanos y... y!!! Lo primero que hacen es conseguirse parejas... bakas!!! Xx!

El Anbu le quedo mirando, nunca pensó que ese mapache fuera tan celoso- ah bueno... esos dos se llevan muy bien y Kankurou-san esta tranquilo... ¿cuál eliges?- le señalo dos camas una guinda y otra azul, Gaara suspiro- ya se jeje

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba muy feliz había hecho tantas cosas para que llegara este día... esta noche, caminar nuevamente junto a su compañero, mejor amigo y casi hermano Sasuke, por las calles de Konoha... más aún ahora verían a Sakura-chan, no cabía en su felicidad y sonrió- sugoi ttebayo!

Sasuke le vio extrañado- ¿qué pasa ahora Naruto? Estabas nervioso y ahora!

Naruto sonriente- ansiaba mucho de nuevo hacer esto... ósea juntos Sasuke!

Sasuke no entendió bien y Naruto como le conocía cada gesto- pues caminar juntos por Konoha... pero esta vez es diferente, es mejor... es otra historia!!

El Uchiha se quedo parado- ¿por qué es diferente Naruto? Siempre fue así!

Naruto negó con la cabeza- no... es diferente porque ya no tienes esa mirada de vengador... ahora estas tranquilo... además solo nosotros sabemos "todo"!

Sasuke vio el piso- ¿vengador ah?... bueno algún día le contaremos a Sakura todo lo que nos paso... y es diferente ya no tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie!

Naruto sonriente le paso un brazo por el cuello a Sasuke que increíblemente sonrió, ahora todo era diferente, comenzaron a caminar juntos- apresúrate!!

Mientras tanto Rock Lee llego a Ichiraku's Ramen, allí le esperaban sus compañeros Neji y TenTen, extrañamente el genio Hyuuga estaba muy concentrado en un libro, mientras la chica terminaba de limpiar unas mesas... se le acerco sonriente- buenas noches Neji-kun ¿qué lees tan interesado?!!

Neji cerro libro nervioso y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa- buenas noches!

Rock Lee levanto una de sus pobladas cejas- ah... Neji ya ps dime que lees!!

Neji puso expresión de monje, muy serio abrió el libro- pues esto Rock Lee!!

La bestia verde de Konoha se inclino para ver las paginas y sus ojos se iluminaron- wow Neji-kun!!! Menudo libro el que estas leyendo... es genial!!!

Neji asintió con autosuficiencia- lo sé cejotas... pero que TenTen no se entere- cuando en eso la voz de una chica muy seria- ¿qué no me entere que cosa Neji-kun?- Rock Lee cerro el libro y Neji le vio sonriente- nada... nada!

TenTen les veía con una expresión de querer atacarlos- ¿cómo que nada?!!... que me están ocultando ustedes dos ah...- señala el libro con la mirada- si claro estaban muy interesados en este libro... ¿de que se trata Rock Lee?!!

El pobre muchacho no sabia que decir y sudaba frió- nada interesante TenTen... ya nos conoces... jeje- pero sin darse cuenta la chica les quito el libro muy rápido y los dos se tocaron las caras gritando trágicamente- NO!!!!

La joven kunoichi abrió el dichoso libro... y cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba... sus ojos se hicieron fuego y empuño las manos- porque no me querían enseñar!!!!- señalo a Neji muy enfadada- en especial tu Hyuuga tu!!!

Neji estaba asustado negando con las manos- este... mira TenTen... nosotros... digo yo... mira que tus niveles de chacra se están alterando mucho ahora- señalaba su pecho- contrólate... si preciosa... contrólate ahora!

INSERTAR SONIDO DE CORTE DE ESCENA BRUSCO

TenTen se puso muy roja y tartamudeando- ay... Neji-kun me dijiste... ay!!

Neji se puso más blanco de lo que era y solo parpadeaba no podía decir nada... mientras que Rock Lee solo suspiraba pensando- ay estos dos se pasan- meneando la cabeza habla- bueno no te vas a enfadar por ese libro no

TenTen reacciono y poniéndoles el libro en la cara- ¿cómo que no les voy a reclamar?... que malos que son... saben que me encanta Harry Potter MALOS

Neji recupero su color normal y sereno, mostrando porque es el llamado Genio Hyuuga se paro y le lanzo una mirada muy seductora a TenTen- justamente por eso preciosa... te ibas a poner muy eufórica y nosotros ps...

Rock Lee levantando el pulgar y sonriente- queríamos leerlo juntos ¿no? jeje

Los ojos de TenTen estaban en forma de corazón y Neji pensaba- ¿qué demonios me esta pasando... COMO ES QUE ME COMPORTO ASÍ? Demonios será lo que me dijo Hanabi-sama... paso saliva y hablo- Rock Lee!!

Eso fue con tono amargo... pero Rock Lee seguía muy feliz cuando recordó algo- ah... hablando de cosas mágicas, extrañas y demás... vi a Gaara hoy acá!

Neji con TenTen salieron de su trance pero sin dejarse de ver- ¿qué dices?!!

Rock Lee asintió solo meneando la cabeza, TenTen se acerca a él y le huele, el muchacho le mira extrañado- ¿qué cosa haces TenTen? No eres Inuzuka!

TenTen se acerca otra vez a Neji y con expresión seria, dedo en el mentón y suspirando- es extraño no huele a sake o a ningún licor genio Hyuuga hmmm

Rock Lee abre los ojos como platos- ¿QUÉ INSINÚAS AH? yo no he bebido

Neji cierra los ojos- vaya... es extraño... ¿o haz tomado Coca-Cola? Sabes que también la glucosa... te hace daño Rock Lee... Gaara es el Kazekage ok...

Rock Lee estaba rojo de la rabia y entonces sale a la calle... cruzando los brazos se queda parado, cuando de pronto Naruto le saluda- Hola cejotas!!

Rock Lee le saluda- hola Naruto... Hola Sasuke- kun ¿cómo están los dos?!!

Sasuke silba- wow... otro jounin... estoy muy bien Rock Lee... nos vemos bye!!

Rock Lee sonriente les hace adiós- si Sasu...- se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo y a quien a saludado... chillando- Sasuke Uchiha HAS REGRESADO!!

Naruto rascándose la sien- ay... cejas de azotador recién se da cuenta... bah

Sasuke solo sonríe, ahora se le hacia tan fácil hacerlo- no a cambiado nada!!

Mientras tanto Neji con TenTen que quería matar a Rock Lee, arruinaba ese momento mágico con su Neji-kun TT; salían a la puerta por los gritos, Neji bastante ofuscado- carambas Rock Lee... ¿qué bebiste... como que Uchiha?- TenTen asentía y se controlaba- mira TenTen esta enfadada ahora

La chica le quedo mirando, vaya que la conocía... y ella pues obvio que lo conocía mucho a él, por lo que sabia que estaba avergonzado y solo rió- Neji!

Rock Lee se jalaba los cabellos- no!! es verdad acabo de saludar a Sasuke que iba caminando con Naruto... por dios es verdad, si quieren les seguimos!!

Neji meneaba sus manos tratando de tranquilizarlo y TenTen veía resignada el cielo... mientras pensaba- ¿ay por que a mi? Antes era más cuerdo- Rock!!!

Por otro lado Ino estaba haciéndole masajes a Sakura en la espalda, ella estaba echada en el sillón de su sala mientras veían Shrek 2, justamente ya estaba acabando y comenzaba la canción "Necesito un Héroe", que cantaba el hada madrina... Ino sonreía- ay amiga querida justo viene tu canción jeje!!

Sakura bufaba cansada- ay si amiga... yo quiero y necesito un héroe como Fiona jeje... aunque me gusta más el gato con botas- las dos se ven y se comienzan a reír, suspirando comienza a cantar, Ino- tienes a Naruto... ok!!!

Sakura deja de cantar y esconde la cara en un almohadón- ay por que!!... toda mi vida solo me guarde para alguien... y mira lo que me pasa por beber!

Ino le toca un punto débil que la hace gritar- ay amiga entonces, ibas a ser monja... aunque yo si creo que algún día ese tarado regresara, Naruto lo traerá aunque sea a rastras... y todo por ti, él haría lo que sea por ti niña!!

Sakura se ríe irónicamente y comenzaba el coro... cuando tocan el timbre, las dos- ¿ay quien será?- Ino se recuesta- te toca a ti, no eres invalida ok!!

Sakura se para de mala gana acomodándose la bata- claro semejante vaga!!

Al abrir la puerta bostezaba y entonces- buenas noches Sakura-chan

Sakura enfadada bufa pensando- bruja... sabías que vendría- ah hola Naruto... ¿qué tienes para venir a estas horas? Sabes que estoy descansando...- vaya que había sonado dura pero estaba orgullosa_, Inner- cachin!!! Si, si!! Ahora se ira y me dejara en paz al fin... usuratonkachi_- ¿qué?

Naruto trago saliva- ah bueno... disculpa... pero quería verte... y bueno quería que supieras que al fin logre concretar la promesa más importante que te hice en mi vida Sakura-chan- esto lo dijo bastante ilusionado- yo si cumplo!!

Sakura levanto una ceja e incrédula- ¿qué? No me digas que te ganaste el titulo de Hokage... por un día... por favor no seas tan baka... ahora yo...

Cuando de pronto una persona apareció detrás de Naruto era un chico alto, cabellos negros, expresión seria pero a la vez ¿ilusionada?... pero esa mirada... esos ojos y simplemente su voz- Sakura ¿cómo estás¿por qué tratas así a Naruto?... solo yo puedo tratarle así ¿me entiendes Saku-chan?

Naruto quiso enfadarse pero se la trago- me las pagaras después Teme!!

Sakura se quedo helada un instante y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era él... en persona, nuevamente frente a ella- Sasuke- kun ¿eres tu?... yo...yo- no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar, Sasuke estaba muy impresionado jamás la había visto sin su ropa ninja... ahora era una mujer con bata, pantuflas, mal peinada... y una barriguita muy dulce- Sakura amiga!

Sin saber como paso Sakura se le lanzo a los brazos y lo abrazo muy fuerte, se puso a llorar en su pecho, Sasuke se quedo un rato en shock pero decidió abrazarla también, vaya que ansiaba este reencuentro más aún que Naruto solo hablaba de Sakura en sus misiones y ahora era muy especial, ella seria madre... la madre del hijo de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, que sonreía.

Sakura se separo- mis deseos se hicieron realidad... MI HÉROE REGRESO!!

Por su lado Ino se asusto un poco, por la demora de su amiga y decidió salir, mientras llegaba- Sakura frente de marquesina...te perdiste la canción... AH

La rubia quedo en shock, era una ilusión lo que veía... era Sasuke Uchiha a quien abrazaba Sakura tan emocionada, paso saliva y viendo a Naruto- hola!

Naruto que estaba emocionado- ah hola Ino-chan ¿qué te parece la sorpresa?- dirigiendo su mirada medio triste a Sakura con Sasuke, la chica comprendía algo y balbuceando- wow amiga tu OTRO héroe regreso, Sasuke!

Sakura muy emocionada- mira Ino amiga... Sasuke-kun regreso a la aldea!!

Sasuke tomando aire sonrió- hola Ino... vaya veo que te creció el cabello, que gusto verles juntas nuevamente... Naruto tenia razón son como nosotros!!

Las dos chicas se vieron extrañadas y Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Naruto que estaba un poco triste- rivales... amigas... pero más que eso hermanas ¿o no?

Se vieron a las caras rojas e Ino reacciono- lo sabia... Naruto, yo siempre confié en que cumplirías la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura... lo regresaste!

Naruto bajo la mirada y Sasuke que lo conocía muy bien- me hice de rogar pero al final me convenció... ósea es imposible decirle no a este kitsune ¿no?-lo jalo de la mano y puso frente a frente a sus compañeros, Sakura se quedo en una pieza y Naruto paso saliva, ante el asombro de las chicas el Uchiha abrazo a sus amigos por los hombros- además cuando Naruto me contó que iba a ser tío POR FIN y que Sakura era la madre, me hizo darme cuenta que Konoha es mi hogar a pesar de todo y que aquí esta mi familia... el Equipo 7... Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno... les juro... regrese por ustedes, nunca más me iré... todo es diferente ahora y somos 1... ¿cierto?!!!

Ino se quedo impresionada, definitivamente era Sasuke Uchiha... pero había cambiado, nunca pensó que podría hablarles de esa manera a esos dos, sonriente asintió ante la mirada del Uchiha- por favor son el equipo 7!!! si!!!!- en su cabeza se imaginaba a Shikamaru ahorcándola por decir eso- jiji U

Naruto, se sentía muy triste... pensó estar alegre pero la reacción de Sakura lo dejo mal... ante su sorpresa ella lo tomo de las manos y sonriente, suspiro- es cierto... siempre hemos sido 1 en las buenas, en las malas, separados... e inclusive ahora... muchas gracias Naruto... cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste hace tantos años- se sonroja- siento lo que te dije!!

El rubio paso saliva, tenia un nudo en la garganta- no podía fallarte...Sa...sa...Sakura-chan ttebayo- ante su sorpresa Sakura le beso dulcemente, Ino suspiro ante eso... él abrió los ojos- ¿Sakura-chan que...?!!

Sakura estaba muy roja y solo atino a abrazarse a él, por su cintura Sasuke estaba muy feliz... emocionado y abrazándolos- ahora si Konoha Sasuke Uchiha A REGRESADO... Y EL EQUIPO 7 ESTA OTRA VEZ JUNTO SI!!!

Sakura no podía creer esas actitudes en Sasuke- ¿qué te a pasado ah? tu...

Naruto vio a Sasuke sonriente y hablaron al unísono- ya te contaremos ok!!

Ino aplaudió ante eso, estaba con lagrimas muy emocionada- ay que emoción... volverles a ver juntos... chicos pasen a tomar café, te, lo que sea!!

Sasuke abrió los ojos y su estómago sonó- dobe... es verdad no he cenado!!!

Naruto sonriente- cierto... y ahora Gaara se ha comido todo seguro bah!!

Sakura impresionada, estaba abrazada de la cintura de los dos- ¿Gaara?!!

Sasuke asiente- si... Sakura, el Kazekage a venido conmigo, mañana vendrá!

Ino cerraba la puerta muy animada- no se preocupen que les preparo algo rápido- señala la pizza de la mesa de centro- vayan sirviéndose pizza ok- ella entra a la cocina y vuelve a salir- ¿Sakura amiga... tienes pollo no es verdad?

Sakura asiente- si claro, mis padres me han dejado bien abastecida Ino!!!

Naruto hace que Sakura se siente- ¿es verdad donde esta mi suegrito querido? Jeje- Sakura le lanza una mirada asesina- se han ido de viaje tonto

Sasuke veía la casa impresionado- vaya... que tu casa a crecido Sakura... bueno solo vine una vez... wow pizza hawaiana - coge un pedazote y se lo comienza a comer, Sakura parpadea ante eso- Sasuke-kun ¿eres tú no...?!!

Sasuke asiente mientras pasaba y Naruto- si es él... sino que bueno ha tenido una vida bastante dura... casi ermitaño un tiempo y bueno en las misiones comíamos lo que había... además siempre a sido un cerdo comiendo!!

Sasuke le muestra el sharingan y Naruto sonríe... pero Sakura enfadada lo coge del cuello- SHANAAROOO¿CÓMO QUE EN LAS MISIONES? Ósea que siempre se han visto... ¿y no me contabas nada¿por qué?!!!- lo zamarreaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke con gotita- no ha cambiado nada!!

Naruto con los ojos en espiral pedía ayuda- auxil...lio Sasuke... ayúdame!!

Sasuke termino de tragar literalmente, y sujeto a Sakura- vaya mujer... y tienes 4 meses de embarazo... no me quiero imaginar cuando estés en el 9no!

Sakura bufo enfadada- es que... ¿cómo es posible que no haya contado ps?!!

Naruto estaba en el sillón... mareado y derrotado- ay yo quiero... doble...

Los dos le veían... kukukuku... Sasuke meneaba a cabeza- solo tú lo dejas así... bueno era un secreto que teníamos, solucionamos cosas y demás... Tsunade-sama lo sabia... por eso me permitió usar la bandana otra vez jeje!

Sakura se enfada más- ¿CÓMO QUE Tsunade-SAMA LO SABIA? Esa tía!!!

Sasuke la sujeto fuerte- ya tranquilízate... eso te hará daño... no podíamos estar regando la noticia de que Naruto me encontró, hablo conmigo... se unió a mi... pasaron un montón de cosas y además queremos dar el examen juntos!

Sakura extrañada y confundida- es un baka!!... ¿de que examen hablas ah?!!

Sasuke bufo y cogió más pizza- pues el examen chunnin, los dos no hemos pasado... yo por que me fui detrás de Orochimaru y él con Jiraiya ¿o no Sakura?!!-mordió un gran pedazo y masticando esperaba la respuesta- hmm

Sakura vio a Naruto que ya reaccionaba- es verdad...son gennins aún!!- se toco la cara decepcionada- pero seguro pasan y Kakashi les ayudara mucho!!

Sasuke asintió con la boca llena y Sakura- es increíble... tan fuertes y gennins aún... sarta de vagos... yo ya seré especialista y ustedes ¿qué?? Ay chicos!!... pero no se preocupen todos nuestros compañeros ayudaran jeje!!

Sasuke se quedo kukukukuku y Naruto aún mareado- ayay... al menos fue menos que cuando volví con Jiraiya-sama... Kakashi se pondrá muy feliz jeje!

Cuando en eso Ino sale de la cocina con cuchillo en mano- Naruto me puedes ayudar por favor... ¿qué te paso dobe?- ve a Sakura- ay frentona... pobre!!!

Naruto se para aún mareado- no... no te preocupes... Ino-chan ya estoy acostumbrado... así es su forma de demostrarme su amor jeje... ¿qué ayudo?

Sakura empuña la mano- Naaaarutoooo!!!... ay serás tonto... y serás papá!!

Sasuke asiente y termina de comer- eso mismo... el padre de tu hijo jeje!!

Sakura baja la mirada- ay... que vergüenza... ¿qué pensaras de mi Sasuke-kun?... tú sabes que yo... bueno... tú... ósea eres muy importante para mi, si!!

Sasuke bosteza- si... claro... lo sé... pero ya te darás cuenta de que... todo esta como debe estar... como debe ser... sinceramente el dobe es para ti!!

Sakura le queda mirando- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Yo siempre te quise...

Sasuke negó- no... no era amor... era simplemente admiración, yo también te quiero y mucho... como la hermana que no tuve, siempre cuidándome, engriéndome, siendo pesada y sobre todo estabas a mi lado Sakura... es todo

Sakura se sintió extraña frente a eso, pensaba que se pondría muy mal pero...solo se sentía tranquila con ella misma... ¿solo la veía como hermana?!!.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Sasuke se estiro- ¿sabes una cosa Sakura?!!

La chica sonrió y él siguió hablando- Naruto siempre me hablaba de ti, de tus logros, de que eres la mejor kunoichi medico de Konoha, que eras la más linda, me contó de tu examen Jounin... vaya venciste a gente muy fuerte... ya no eres la chica que deje... eres una gran kunoichi... pero más aún serás una gran madre, de eso no hay duda... y nunca, dudes de Naruto, por favor

Sakura se quedo impresionada, Sasuke Uchiha diciendo "por favor" definitivamente le tenia que preguntar muchas cosas- bueno... yo... él... Sasuke yo no sé... como me metí en este lío... solo que él a veces es tan...

Los dos al mismo tiempo- tonto- Naruto dijo ¿QUÉ? Desde la cocina, se rieron y Sasuke meneando la cabeza- nada dobe... tu sigue ayudando a Ino!!!

Sakura temblaba y Sasuke cogió sus manos- pero es nuestro Naruto... ese tonto que jamás deja a sus compañeros, que cumple sus promesas y nuestro chico con el don especial de hacerse amigo de todos los que conoce... el zorro de las nueve colas.. sin duda ¿verdad flor de cerezo que ya floreció?!!

Sakura se queda impresionada ante eso, solo decide sonreír- es verdad... si!

Cuando en eso salen Naruto con Ino, increíblemente tenían Pollo con piña, con salsa dulce... Naruto sonríe- teme más te vale haberme dejado pizza ah!

Todos se miran entre si, sin duda esta seria una noche bastante larga... porque era seguro que no se dormía... aunque a Sakura la harían dormir como sea por su estado... o Sasuke lo haría por el cansancio, pero si era seguro que a partir de mañana Konoha no sería la misma, para siempre y x siempre.

CONTINUARA...

_Hooooolaaaa a todos nuevamente jeje... disculpen la demora de verás, jeje es que no pensé que la inspiración se me fuera al tacho tanto tiempo, a ver veamos soy miembro de un grupo de cosplay (el mejor ANBU los amo, jeje Naruto y Sasuke- kun me tiene bastante distraída ps!!) así que estamos preparándonos para eventos, para mi curso de titulación, tratar de olvidar que me robaron mi reproductor MP3 buaaaa trágico de verdad, en fin comencé el año en 0... nulo... mal por cierto... metida en mi casa viendo CNN._

_No pensé que este chapy me saldría así para nada... así que el mes 4 tendrá 2 partes jeje... espero más corta que la primera... es que Sasuke-KUN REGRESO JEJE!! Muchos y muchas lo adivinaron... pero me han dejado muy pocos r/rs UU baaaaa me siento muy mal, espero que les guste este y pase los 50 jeje seria un buen regalo de cumpleaños 15/01 jojo._

_Besos a todos FELIZ 2008, mejor tarde que nunca jeje... como el chapy bye!_

_Tacachito: comida basándose en arroz combinado con pescado seco de rió, típico de la selva peruana, también lleva cerdo seco llamado "Cecina"... muy rico por cierto_

_Ósea pensé en ese plato de comida, ya que en Suna almacenaran la comida seca para mejor conservación frente al calor, es lógico por allí no hay un rió ¿no?._


End file.
